With Time, Passes All
by Random Ravenclaw91
Summary: Hogwarts is closed, and the trio and Ginny are staying at Order Headquarters. Draco came one night, and has since became trusted—mainly because of Harry's word. With the trio always gone, Draco and Ginny remain. They become friends, and maybe more. DMGW
1. The New Houseguest

**A/N:**_ This is the sequel to __Slytherin Loyalty__, but it isn't necessary to read it first. I would love it if you did read it, though! Also, everything belongs to JKR, except the title, which comes from __A Tree Grows in Brooklyn_

Chapter 1: The New Houseguest

Ginny Weasley was sitting in the kitchen drinking butterbeer when she heard the door open accompanied by a hesitant knock. She looked up, surprised that there would be someone coming this late at night. She shrugged, thinking of the frequent quick, furtive Order meetings with only a few memebers at a time and how rarely they had full meetings anymore. Everyone was so busy.

At first she had been resentful that Harry wouldn't let her go on his search for horcruxes, but now she took the disappointment in stride and helped Molly keep the headquarters running smoothly.

"Mum," she called, hearing the knocking again and figuring Molly hadn't heard, "should I get the door?"

"Yes, please, dear," Molly called from the kitchen where she was cleaning up before going to sleep.

Ginny, half-asleep, hoisted herself off the bench and thanked God that she hadn't changed into her pajamas yet. She opened the door and found the last person she could have expected standing there.

"_Malfoy_?" she said, incredulous. Just then she heard a pop and saw Harry standing beside her. She expected the sight of him to send her heart careening in her chest since she hadn't seen him in about two weeks, but she felt strangely detached.

"Sorry Malfoy, I got held up by Dobby," Harry told the boy at the door as Malfoy stepped inside.

He looked slightly nervous as his eyes took in his surroundings. "So," he asked, "no one is expecting me?"

"Sorry, no. You and Ginny stay here." Draco noticed Ginny's eyes flash when Potter ordered her. _Interesting_, he thought. _The Wonder Couple isn't as perfect as everyone thinks. Then again, I'd hate to have someone like Potter ordering me around, too._

Harry swept out of the room to assemble a quick meeting during which he would tell them about the new houseguest.

"Come into the kitchen," Ginny said as she walked out of the entry. "I'll get you some butterbeer."

Draco nodded his thanks. Ginny sat down next to him and looked at him, as if expecting him to tell her why he was there. He didn't say anything except, "Life is so different not going back to Hogwarts, isn't it?"

She sighed. "I wish we could go back. Is the Ministry really dumb enough not to realize that it's probably the safest place in UK? Oh, well, I guess without Dum––" She stopped quickly and blushed crimson. She hadn't wanted to bring up anything that had to do with what Draco had tried to do last year.

"I didn't want to kill him," Draco responded, taking her reference in stride. "It's just––I had to try. My family..." he ended vaguely.

Ginny's nod startled Draco. He had figured she would yell at him for being a murderer, but she seemed to understand.

It was as if she read his thoughts when she said, "I can't hate anyone I understand." Abruptly she stood up. "Good night, M––Draco."

"Good night...Ginny." He glanced at the clock and was startled to see that it was 3 o'clock in the morning. He laid his head down to wait for Potter, but soon drifted into sleep.

About two hours later Draco felt someone shaking his shoulder. "Malfoy," he heard a familiar voice say, "Let me show you where you'll sleep."

He groggily looked up and saw Potter. _Why is he being civil to me?_ Then he remembered. _Potter trusts me now._

Potter led him up the stairs to a fair sized room and then left without saying anything. _Well, he trusts me but he still doesn't like me,_ Draco thought as he laid on the bed and quickly fell asleep.

Draco came down to breakfast late the next morning as no one had woken him up. Ginny wasn't half-asleep like she'd been last night, so she noticed that he looked very different than he had three and a half months ago when he left Hogwarts.

His hair was still white blond, but it was cut shorter and Draco had apparently stopped using hair gel. _His hair looks really sexy like that,_ Ginny thought as she tried not to scold herself for thinking that way about a Slytherin. He was also, she couldn't help but notice, considerably more muscular. The set of his face was different. He no longer looked as though he was superior to the rest of the world; he still looked proud, but it no longer seemed like an insult. His silvery eyes were as serious as they had been throughout his sixth year, yet they looked less worried and held more hope within them. Ginny thought he looked much better than he ever had before, then realized she had been staring for about a minute and quickly looked toward Harry.

Draco noticed her intense scrutiny but didn't make a snide comment about it. He thought that she looked different too. Her deep brown eyes were serious and yet still held the fire he had always secretly admired. _She's beautiful,_ he couldn't help thinking. Her red hair reached her waist, and her figure was curvy despite her recent weight loss.

His thought changed abruptly as he looked around the room. It appeared that everyone had lost weight, not just Ginny. Worry, he figured, was the cause of it.

He realized that everyone had a reason to worry now, especially him. What would the Dark Lord do when he found out that Draco had run away when trying to fulfill his orders to find Harry Potter?

_Well, I found him,_ Draco thought with a smirk. _I just didn't bring him back._

Beneath Draco's smug thoughts were feelings of worry and confusion, yet at the same time a feeling that nothing, not even being killed, was worse than being a Death Eater.


	2. The Dark Lord's Orders

Chapter 2: The Dark Lord's Orders

Bellatrix Lestrange and Severus Snape searched everywhere for Draco. At first Snape had thought that Bella was crazy when she had first told him that she had heard the sound of someone Apparating, but now that seemed to be the only plausible explanation.

"What are we going to tell him?" Bella screeched when he finally agreed Draco must have left.

Snape, who so rarely got upset, was at a loss for words as his thoughts flew by wildly, trying to find any reasonable explanation: _What can we tell him? We can't tell the truth! Draco — damn him — this is all his fault! He must have decided he can't take being a Death Eater and run off. Does he actually think that will work? The Dark Lord will know where he is. He always knows. And until he figures it out, I know what I'll have to do: I'll have to go pretend to be a spy for the Order. I can tell he was going to make me do that soon anyw—_

His rapid thoughts were interrupted by Bella's incoherent screeching. He rolled his eyes.

"Bella," he said, grasping her shoulders and shaking her a bit, "get a grip. Do you want the Dark Lord to know? We could make up a lie..." He trailed off. He could lie to the Dark Lord, but he knew Bella couldn't. She was very good at Occlumency most of the time, but when it actually mattered — when she actually stood before the Dark Lord! — she couldn't lie or block her thoughts. _Damn it,_ he thought. _It's hopeless._

"You know I can't lie to my Lord," she told him, embarrassed yet defiant as if daring him to make a comment about it.

He knew. So, really there was only one answer: the truth.

How he hated that answer!

OooOooOooO

Once they walked into the Riddle House, which was once again deemed the perfect hiding place by the Dark Lord after numerous charms were placed, Bella threw herself down at the Dark Lord's feet saying over and over, "Please forgive him, please forgive him!"

The Dark Lord looked down, disgusted. "Get up and tell me what happened."

Snape took a step forward, prepared to speak for both of them. The Dark Lord's lip curled. "Not you, Severus. You can lie."

Bella looked up and stated speaking in a rushed, but clear voice, "We were at Godric's Hollow but didn't find anything, so we decided to separate. When I came back to look for Draco he wasn't there, but I thought I heard the sound of someone Disapparating. We looked for ages, but couldn't find Draco anywhere so we think he must have—"

"The youngest Malfoy decided to abandon me, I see. Well, he'll have to be killed of course. I only wish I could have seen it."

"Seen it, my Lord? Aren't you going to perform it?" asked Snape, fully knowing what the answer would be."

"No," the Dark Lord answered coldly and with no emotion. "You are."

Bella squeaked, then regained her composure. "But he's by nephew, sir..."

"Then have Severus do it. It's your mission. Find a way. Bella, leave. Serverus, stay here–I wish to speak with you."

Bella backed out of the room, bowing as she did so. Severus dreaded what he knew he would hear.

"You know what I'm going to say, don't you? Well, you know what I want from you. Make the Order members trust you again."

"My Lord, no... I cannot. I killed Dumbledore; Potter knows that. They'll _kill_ me!"

"I don't care how you do it. Don't talk to me anymore. Maybe you shouldn't have been so obvious if you wanted to keep their trust! Without being a spy, you are of little use to me."

"Sir, my loyalty has been unwavering, and I could try to find Draco another way!"

"No," the Dark Lord answered in a flat, cold voice, "this is what I ask. Leave."

Snape walked out the door, forgetting to bow or even acknowledge the Dark Lord because he was so lost in his thoughts.

Seeing this, the Dark Lord promptly crucioed him for forgetting his manners

OooOooOooO

A week later, Snape had comprised a letter that he doubted would ever work to regain the Order's trust, but he figured he might as well try. He had no other plans, and he had even asked Bella in his desperation. Of course, she knew even less than he did about such matters, so he decided to send the letter.

_Dear Minerva,_

_You must be wondering why I'm writing, and I can't blame you if you decide to set fire to this letter before you finish reading. I have to explain to you why I killed Albus Dumbledore._

_I have been attempting to write this letter for weeks, which is why it is so belated. _

_I told Albus about the Unbreakable Vow, and he told me that I would have to follow through on my orders eventually — that my being a spy to the Order would be just as valuable as he had been. I, of course, disagreed, but in turn he made __me__ take an Unbreakable Vow saying that I would kill him in the event that Draco failed. I cannot tell you how I hated to do this. _

_Even though it pained me to do so, I followed through with his orders even as I knew it would take a long time — or be impossible — to convince you of my innocence. I'm still not sure that I have a hope of convincing you now. Nevertheless, I'll await your letter. Please discuss this with the other Order members and owl me whenever it is convenient._

_With highest regards,_

_Severus Snape_

His face was disgusted as he reread the letter. He hated that it appeared he was groveling. Then again, perhaps he was. _This whole thing is a lie,_ he thought. Then he tried to look at the letter from a detached point of view. _But, I suppose it could happen._

He found no errors that would convince others of his guilt, and smirked as he imagined the emergency Order meeting that would immediately take place. He thought of Potter's disbelief and how he was sure that Mad-Eye and Potter would be the two most outspoken against him. Still, he would try. He didn't want to rejoin the Order any more than Potter wanted to see him again, but he had to.

Suddenly, he wondered if Draco could possibly be at Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place. He immediately dismissed the thought. _Potter wouldn't trust Draco any more than he would trust me,_ Snape decided.


	3. A Meeting and a Conversation

Chapter 3: A Meeting and a Conversation

It was about two days after Snape had sent the letter, and Harry, Ron, Hermione, Malfoy, and Ginny were in the kitchen eating breakfast when McGonagall walked in; the only evidence of her inner turmoil was the the harsh set of her face.

"Potter," she barked, "I need to speak with you."

Harry stood up, confused, and walked out after her. As soon as he was out of the kitchen's hearing distance, she wordlessly handed him the letter.

As he read the letter, his face became cold and set. He didn't believe believe anything Snape said for a moment.

"No," he said, attempting to speak his confused thoughts, "there's no way–he couldn't have–he's a liar–_do you actually believe him?_"

"Well, I think we should have a meeting like he–" She stopped abruptly when she saw the look on his face. She got angry. Hadn't he trusted Malfoy? Was trusting Snape that much different?

"Don't look at me like that, Potter, you have to admit everything he says makes sense."

"Well," Harry conceded, "most of it could happen... Except for his excuse for not writing before now. That's a lame excuse if I've ever heard one..." He trailed off as he thought of something. "We could ask Malfoy. He would know if Snape were telling the truth!"

"Potter, you aren't thinking straight! How can you trust him?"

"You're the one who's talking about trusting Snape! Don't you think it's weird that two days after Malfoy comes, Snape writes a letter? Snape probably wants to kill him!"

"How would Snape know Malfoy's here?" McGonagall asked as she regained her composure.

He thought about that. That at least was true: it wasn't as if Malfoy had owled the Death Eaters to tell them his location. "Still," he said slowly as he tried to figure the whole thing out, "do you really want to invite him into where Malfoy is?"

"I'm not going to invite him here," McGonagall said, fed up with this whole conversation. "I just want to have a meeting."

Harry sighed. "Well, I would like the have a full meeting again..."

OooOooOooO

Draco couldn't believe Potter invited him to come to the meeting.

_He still hasn't told me what it's about, though,_ he thought.

Then he heard Ginny storming about. She'd been so angry when Potter told her she couldn't come.

Draco had said to her in his blunt way, "I can't believe I'm allowed to go and you're not."

She smiled shakily at him, still very angry Potter had started to act like a father–ordering her around and everything. "Thanks, Draco."

He wondered what she was saying thanks for. Then he knew: for understanding.

The meeting was held in the large kitchen. Though Draco had eaten in the kitchen for every meal since he got there, she thought that it looked larger than ever before. He shrugged, figuring it had been magically enhanced. He sat down next to Potter, where he had been told to. Although Potter was civil to him now, he would still have rather sat by anyone else.

His opinion changed when Mad-Eye Moody took it upon himself to sit by the former Death Eater.

Instantly, Draco tensed. He had never forgotten how Moody had turned him into a ferret fourth year. He also knew Moody would never trust a former Death Eater. He sighed and knew that Potter was a much better person to sit by than Moody.

He was right to be nervous. Moody never took his magical eye off him, as if expecting him to Avada Kedavra everyone in sight.

_God,_ Draco thought, _if Potter, the guy who has hated and distrusted me for over six years, trusts me now, you would think Moody could accept it too._

As a Slytherin, he hated being watched or stared at for extended periods of time. He barely noticed the dozen or so other people who filtered into kitchen and the surprised looks they gave him. They had all heard that Draco was living at the headquarters, but none of them had been able to believe it until they actually saw him.

When McGonagall saw that everyone was present, she told them about the letter.

Draco listened with rapt attention, his knuckles and face growing more and more white as the letter came to a close. He managed to contain his emotions, as most Syltherins would, but everyone there could easily tell his opinion from the set of his face.

Potter spoke next about how he didn't believe Snape and told his personal experience of seeing Dumbledore killed, which only about a quarter of them had heard.

After Potter finished, he beaconed Draco to tell his story.

Draco made his back as straight as possible, removed all trace of expression from his face, and forced his mind off Moody's magical eye.

"The summer before sixth year, my father was sent to Azkaban. The Dark Lord, probably to punish him through me, made me a Death Eater and gave me an impossible task: to kill Dumbledore." His story continued for a few minutes.

He tried to conclude, but was unsure how. "I knew it was impossible to kill Dumbledore when I started. But I had to be loyal to my family. Oh, I now what you're probably all thinking: that I abandoned them to come here. But, the way I saw it, I couldn't be loyal when I'm dead. And for the same reason I couldn't kill Dumbledore I also couldn't kill Potter."

He sat back abruptly. Everyone was silent. He thought he had made a good impression; he thought he had made them see things his way.

He was right. People were looking at each other and nodding. They believed him. Inexplicably, this was very important to the Slytherin. He had never before cared what others thought, but it now seemed of vital importance to him.

Potter, who was now the unofficial head of the Order (mainly because everyone knew that he was on a secret mission that was the key to winning the war, even though they had no idea of the specifics), refused to allow Snape anywhere near them. McGonagall said that she was going to correspond with Snape for a while, so really nothing at all was decided.

Later, after the meeting, Harry said that he, Ron, and Hermione were going to leave again on a so-called mission. Draco had no idea what he was talking about, but he saw that Ron and Hermione's faces had both become hard and set, so he guessed it wasn't exactly going to be fun.

He glanced at Ginny and saw her face. She was worried. He could tell. If he were Potter, he would have gone and comforted her even if he had broken up with her.

_God,_ Draco thought. _Potter sure is a jerk to Ginny._ His thoughts broke off as he wondered why he actually cared. His thoughts ran on as he was still unable to realize the truth, _Well, she really is a good kid. She's nice, but not goody-goody. She deserves someone better than Potter._

He shrugged, warning himself not to get attached to anyone, and went up to his room.

OooOooOooO

About a week later, Draco, Ginny, Moody, and Molly eating dinner. The rest of the Weasley family was at work, and it was impossible to tell where anyone else could be at any given time.

"This will be a cozy dinner," Molly said cheerfully while heaping their plates with spaghetti and salad.

Moody sighed. "There wasn't an assignment for me tonight, so I guess I'll make the best of it. This looks good, Molly."

Molly, Ginny, and Mad-Eye chatted for a few minutes, not saying anything too important; Mrs. Weasley still couldn't bring herself to trust Draco, and, of course, Moody was still too aware that there was a former Death Eater among them and barely kept his magical eye off Draco for a moment.

Draco couldn't take it a second longer. Anytime Moody was in the house he felt like he was being watched, because he obviously was.

He got up and was about to storm out when he stopped and suddenly knew that to fit in he had to make an attempt to be polite. "Thank you for the dinner, Mrs. Weasley," he said as he walked out.

"Now look what you did, Moody," Draco heard Ginny say as he closed the door.

Draco went up to his room and laid down and stared up at the ceiling. He could stand everyone who had come into the house in the last week except Moody. He and Mundungus Fletcher had gotten along the best. Perhaps that was because Dung was such a Slytherin and was the one person who Draco could fully understand. They would laugh and scheme things that would never happen, but anytime Moody came in, they both shut up. That was another thing they shared–a fear and suspicion of Moody.

Just then his thoughts were interrupted as Ginny knocked at his door and poked her head in.

"Can I come in?" she asked.

He nodded and sat up, his back resting on the headboard.

"I'm sorry about Mad-Eye. You know how he is."

"Ginny," for some reason Draco never had any problems calling the youngest Weasley by her first name, "I just hate how he stares at me. I mean, even Potter trusts me, and we all would have agreed that trusting a Malfoy would have been impossible for Potter a week and a half ago."

"Draco, can't you call Harry by his first name?" Ginny asked with a pained expression on her face.

"You're worried about him, aren't you?" Draco asked, knowing she was trying to tell him something.

"How can I not be? I mean, I know he broke up with me and everything, but that doesn't mean I've stopped caring about him."

"Are you in love with him?" Draco had no idea what possibly possessed him to ask that question.

Ginny, in turn, had no idea what to answer. She wanted to say that she did, and yet at the same time knew that she couldn't truthfully say it. She shock her head slowly. "I want to think I'm in love with him, but I have a feeling it might just be a crush."

Draco nodded slowly. "I can't say that I know what you mean, since I've honestly never had a serious girlfriend." He saw her open her mouth and anticipated what she was going to say and dismissed it with a wave of his hand. "I don't like Pansy and never have. She was just... there, if you know what I mean."

Ginny nodded. "Harry seems so perfect, but really he isn't. It annoys me how he always tries to be the best at everything. And why did he have to break up with me, I mean all he said was–"

"He told you he didn't want you to get hurt, didn't he?"

Ginny looked over at him in surprise. "How did you know?"

Draco smirked, but not in a mean way. "I know Potter, Ginny, and I think you can do better... But I guess I _might_ be prejudiced."

She laughed. The sound made him smile and put him infinitely better mood. "Just a little bit."

Then Mrs. Weasley knocked at the door. She looked in and saw Draco and Ginny sitting facing each other at opposite sides of the bed and sighed inwardly. She had a feeling she knew what was happening and didn't like it... Harry was such a nice boy, after all...

"Ginny, M–Draco," Molly had difficulty calling Draco by his first name, "Harry, Ron and Hermione are back."

Molly closed the door behind her and went downstairs to reheat dinner.

Ginny got up and looked back at Draco. "Thanks for listening. I hope you don't mind, but I might be talking to you a lot since Harry, Ron and Hermione are always gone."

"It's all right. And I'm sorry Harry's too stupid to realize what he's missing." Draco found himself saying a second thing in their conversation that he hadn't meant to say. Ginny was just... Ginny. A beautiful, intelligent girl who was part of a family that he could no longer think of as blood traitors.

Ginny's smile revealed her inner turmoil. She no longer knew what she felt. She left, softly saying good night to the man she had just left behind.

Draco resumed the position he had been in before Ginny walked in, this time confused instead of angry.


	4. Looks, Stares, and Glances

**A/N: **_At the beginning of this chapter, I kept hearing something Rhett Butler said in the novel __Gone With the Wind__. He said, "Eavesdroppers often hear highly entertaining and instructive things." I love the quote, and had to put it in here somewhere._

Chapter 4: Looks, Stares, and Glances

Later that evening, Draco crept down the stairs. He hadn't planned on spying, but, much to his surprise, he was staying in the same room Fred and George had used and he found a cache of Extendable Ears in the desk. Being a Malfoy, he'd never been allowed to purchase from the twins, but being Draco, he always had anyway. He liked quality–regardless of who did the selling–and Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes was the best.

So he set the device at the bottom of the door, not really expecting to hear anything. He thought that the four of them might have gone into the kitchen. But instead, he heard Harry and Ginny talking. Alone.

His breath hitched. He knew why he had a problem with the two of them together, but he wasn't about to admit it–even to himself.

"Ginny," he heard Potter say, "I've told you I'm sorry. I did what I thought I had to. But now I'm not sure."

"What do you mean?" Draco smirked. He could tell Ginny made her voice innocent on purpose, as thought she were trying to buy time to think.

"I want to go out with you again–if you want to, of course."

Draco rolled his eyes even as they narrowed. _Now_ Potter wanted her opinion.

He could hear the scepticism in her voice. "What made you change your mind?"

"I'm afraid, Ginny." Draco rolled his eyes again. _Gods,_ he thought. _Here comes the sob story._ "Everything is so different now. I know it's only been a few months, but now it seems so likely that I could–could... _die_. And, I love you." The last sentence was long and firm; Draco knew instinctively that he was telling the truth.

"Oh, Harry. I..." she trailed off. Draco wondered why. Instantly he realized he shouldn't be listening–but at the same time he couldn't stop.

"You what?" Potter said, his voice eager, even as it was soft, almost pleading. Unbidden came a feeling of pity, which Draco shook off as quickly as it had come.

Ginny was silent. Draco's mind went back to their conversation when Ginny had said she didn't love Potter. Had she changed her mind? He hoped... that she would make the right choice. After all, it really wasn't any concern of _his._ Or, at least that was what he told himself.

"Ginny... Don't you feel the same?" There was sadness now in his voice, and maybe a bit of anger.

However, Ginny's voice remained calm and soft, impossible to read. "Harry, I don't know. A month ago..."

"What?" There was only a hint of sadness now. Potter was angry, bitter.

Ginny cut him off. Her voice wasn't soft anymore. She was fighting fire with fire. "A month ago I would have loved to hear you say that. Now," she was softer again, as if trying to make Potter's pain lessen, "I can't. I don't love you like–" The words were cut off abruptly. _Can it be?_ Draco thought. Then he shook his head. _No, it can't._ She continued rapidly, "I hate how you order me around."

"I'm sorry," Potter said, ashamed. "It's my fault. I just got so used to being able to order everyone around that... Well, I think if we just went out again...?" He trailed off, a question in his voice.

"I don't know Har–"

Her voice cut off. Draco was confused for a moment, then heard the unmistakable sounds of kissing. Her yanked the Extendable Ear out from under the door and ran swiftly but silently up to his room, his heart beating madly.

_Damn Potter! Damn him! He doesn't deserve her!_

His thoughts continued in the same vein until he fell into a fitful sleep.

OooOooOooO

Ginny's eyes widened as Harry's cut off her words with his kiss. She didn't pull back immediately, since she had kissed him before. For some reason kissing him was different now. She used to want to pull him out of Ron's view and snog him madly, but now she would have rather been reading, sleeping, talking to... anyone, anyone at all, except Harry.

The kiss was pleasant, of course, as most kisses are. It just wasn't... special. Come to think of it, none of the guys she'd ever dated–including Harry–had felt very special to her. Then she realized her mind was wandering. Inwardly she shrugged, knowing what she would say.

She allowed him to break off the kiss. He gazed at her fondly. She opened her mouth to speak, but as he saw her expression he said, "Ginny, we're the perfect couple. Please–what's wrong?"

She looked at him sadly.

"Is there someone else?" he asked harshly, abruptly.

"I'm not dating anyone else," she sighed, avoiding the question.

"Do you–"

"Just give me time to think, okay?" She didn't need time to think about her answer, but she had to figure out how to tell him.

"Sure... Ron, Hermione and I are going to be leaving again soon. Probably in a couple days. Tell me when we get back. Will you?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Good."

"I'm going to sleep. Good night, Harry."

She turned around, but he grabbed her arm lightly, drawing her attention back to him as he said with enviable sincerity, "I do love you."

She nodded. She knew.

Ginny fell asleep, wondering how exactly she would break the news to Harry and–well, everyone.

OooOooOooO

"My Lord, they don't trust me," Snape told the Dark Lord.

"Of course they don't. All you did was write a letter. You haven't even tried," he responded.

"I don't know how to make them trust me. And Bella and I have no idea where Draco is."

"So you come to me for answers. How do you expect me to know? It's your job–your duty to me."

"You don't have any idea–not even a hunch?"

"How dare you question me? _Crucio!_"

Once he lazily lifted the curse and Snape stopped writhing on the ground, the Dark Lord said, "Besides, you already know where the Order headquarters are. What's to stop you from going now?"

"_Now_? To–right–how–They'll kill me!"

"Oh well. You have my orders. Go."

Snape remembered to bow as he left, the pain of the Cruciatus curse still agonizing.

He apparated right away, since he was well aware that the Dark Lord would know if he was still near him. At the door, he hesitated. They would kill him if he went in. _Then again,_ he thought sardonically, _maybe that would be for the best._

Harry was the one who heard the door. Since only members of the Order (or other such trusted people) knew the location, he shrugged and got up, setting his butterbeer aside. Only he and Hermione were awake. Ron fell asleep on the couch when they were talking, and Hermione had since grabbed her book and was reading. She looked up.

"I'll get it," he said, wondering who would call at such an hour.

She nodded, returning to her book. He walked to the door and opened it, his eyes widening as he saw who stood there. "_Snape_!" he yelled, wrenching his wand from his pocket. As he lifted it, Snape silently disarmed him.

"I'm not going to attack you. I just want to talk to you–to everyone."

"Have you seen the time? There's no one here. Damn it, give me back my wand!"

"I'll be back the day after tomorrow. In the morning. Tell everyone." He tossed Harry his wand and apparated.

OooOooOooO

Draco woke up, feeling like he had slept no more then an hour. He rolled out of bed to take a shower, thinking that it might wake him up.

In the kitchen, Ginny, Potter, Granger, and the youngest male Weasley were sitting at the table. _No adults,_ he thought sarcastically. _Maybe we should throw a party._

He nodded at the trio and smiled slightly at Ginny. That was all he could force himself to do under the circumstances. He fingered the Extendable Ear in his pocket, wishing he and Ginny were alone so they could talk. He pushed the thought from his mind as he listened to the four of them talk. Actually, it appeared that Potter was telling a story.

"Then, he took my wand and told me that he would be back the day after tomorrow–well, now it's just tomorrow. Snape told me to tell everyone, then gave me my wand back and apparated."

"That's all?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, that's all. What a bastard. I almost killed him with my bare hands when he disarmed me."

Ginny's hand flew to her mouth. The rest of them didn't notice anything, but her eyes were twinkling madly, and Draco knew she was trying not to laugh at the thought of Potter getting beaten senselessly by Snape. Did Potter think he was super strong now?

Harry turned to Draco. "You'll have to stay in the attic while he's here. I still don't trust him and don't want him knowing you're here."

"You fear for my safety, Potter? How sweet."

"If you want to be killed, then by all means come to the meeting."

"Fine. Whatever. I'll stay in the attic. I really wasn't planning on dying anytime soon." Then he stood abruptly, no longer hungry. "Ginny, can I talk to you?"

She stared at Draco, her eyes questioning. Then she shrugged and led the way to the library on the second floor.

Draco looked around, wondering what in the world he was going to say. He decided to take the direct approach. He pulled the Extendable Ear out of his pocket and set it on the coffee table. She glanced at him, at the Ear, and back at him.

"I found it in my room." She nodded, realizing that he was in the room Fred and George had been in. "So I decided to listen to whatever you, Potter, Granger, and Weasley were saying. Well, you and Potter, anyway."

"You were _spying_?" she asked, her eyes snapping.

"I thought there would be the four of you, but two's enough, I guess."

She flew from her chair. He caught up with her before she got to the door. She slapped his hand away. "So, I guess you heard us kiss? When did you decide to stop invading my privacy?"

His hand ruffled his hair in a way even Potter would be proud of. "That was when I left. Damn it, Ginny, I thought you said–"

"Well, just so you know, we're not back together. I told him I would think about it. Well, I actually know what I'm going to say, but whatever." She looked him straight in the eye, her face just inches away from his. "And, Draco Malfoy, I want you to promise that you won't invade my privacy like that again."

It took all his willpower to not lower his face those mere inches. He caught himself just in time.

She stormed out, her red hair flying. When she was gone, he said quietly after her, "I heard enough to know you'll never care for me."

OooOooOooO

Later that day, the trio was off to gods-know-where, and Ginny still wasn't speaking to Draco. He went back into the library, where she sat on the sofa reading a book. She didn't hear his soft footsteps until he was right in front of her. Her eyes blazed and she moved to stand. He rested her hand lightly on her shoulder, halting her movement.

"We have to talk. I don't want you to be angry at me. You're–you're the only one I can talk to here."

She looked into his face, and she must have saw that he was sincere, so she sighed and settled back into the sofa. "Fine. Talk; I'm listening."

"Ginny, I'm sorry and I swear I won't invade your privacy again. I was such a jerk to do something like that and I hope you'll forgive me." He looked up at her through his thick, blond eyelashes. She couldn't help but smile at his innocent-looking expression.

Trying to make her own expression more severe even while failing miserably, she said, "It's okay, Draco. I guess I'll forgive you." _I can't believe I'm giving in this easily,_ she thought. _He'd better be serious. If only he wasn't so... well, that's completely beside the point._

"So, honestly, what are you going to say?" Draco asked, leaning back in the chair.

"What, do you want me to practise on you or something?" Her voice was incredulous.

"Sure, why not? I mean, you are going to reject him, aren't you?" He made sure to control his expression. It was difficult, but he managed. Except for a fleeting glimpse of uncertainty strangely mixed with happiness, she saw nothing. Even that glimpse she shook off as being within her own vivd imagination.

Red eyebrows raised. "You could tell from listening to only part of our conversation?"

"Gryffindors are easy to read," he said with a smirk. "It wasn't hard to tell you wanted to turn him down right there."

She tossed her hair defiantly as she looked away. Slowly she brought her gaze back as she hesitantly asked a question. "Was it that obvious?"

"Not to him."

She smiled slightly. "All right, then. I'll 'practise' on you."

He smirked again as he went to sit beside her on the couch. "Fine, pretend I'm Potter–although I imagine it'll be hard. Would you like me to draw a scar on my forehead?" His demeanour changed as he pretended. His hand flew to his forehead as he grimaced in pain and said in a high-pitched voice, "Oh gods, my head! Won't someone please stop the pain? I have to go save the world at ten o'clock and I fear I'll be late!"

Ginny pushed him as she clamped a hand over her mouth. When she removed her hand, her face was stern, even as her eyes twinkled madly. "Don't talk about him like that. Besides, just act like yourself."

"Fine. Gods, I can't believe we're doing something so damn clichéd."

She grinned. "Let's start."

He shrugged, his eyes gazing intently into hers. For some reason looking into his grey eyes was a lot more unsettling than into Harry's brilliant green ones. She looked away.

"Ginny, you have to look him in the eyes."

"I know..." She took a deep breath, as if preparing herself for a terrible ordeal. "Draco–Harry, I mean–I know that you l–love... That you are in l–love... That you want to go ou– That you are–are..." She shook her head, unable to continue. Draco opened his mouth to say something but she shook her head again, sharply this time, halting his words. "Let me start again. Um, I'm sorry but I don't l–I don't want to– Damn it, this is impossible," she said as she stood abruptly.

Draco stood too, and tilted her face, glancing into her eyes as if searching for something. She looked back into his, until she had to look away again because of the intensity of his expression.

"Are you having second thoughts?" he said quietly, as if not wanting to hear the answer.

"No! I just can't use you to 'practise.'"

"Why not?"

She shook her head, unable to explain even as she was uncomfortably aware that his hand was still underneath her chin. She lightly removed it.

"Draco?" she asked hesitantly, as if willing herself to speak. "Would you mind... leaving for a while? I need to think."

His eyes, stormy now, once more searched her brown ones. He again had to force himself not to close the gap between their lips, and instead he said in tenderness that no one had ever heard from him, "Sure, Ginny. Come get me if you need me."

She nodded as he walked away, only throwing one more glance at her as he closed the door behind him. This time his expression was sad and haunted, as if he had lost the thing he desired most in the world.


	5. Locked in the Attic

_**A/N: **__Please, please, please leave a review! I'll be eternally grateful!_

Chapter 5: Locked in the Attic

"Haven't you figured it out yet, Ginny? I love you." Draco said to her, tilting her face up to his.

His eyes captured hers, but her expression wasn't what he'd wanted to see. Her eyes were sad, and slightly horrified. "You _love_ me? Oh, Draco, I'm so sorry, but I've decided that Harry's the man for me. You understand, don't you? He's so perfect, and I have no idea why I ever thought my feelings might have changed."

Draco was staring, openmouthed. Her feelings had _changed_! She was in love with _Potter_? She was the first girl he'd been in love with, and he knew she was the only girl he'd ever be in love with.

"You have to understand. Harry's so perfect, and you're, well, not."

He wasn't good enough for her! She was telling him he wasn't good enough for her!

OooOooOooO

"Malfoy, wake up! Snape'll be here in an hour."

He woke up abruptly, his covers tangled. He looked toward the doorway, but Potter had already gone, as if he hadn't wanted to stand there more than two seconds.

He'd had a difficult time falling asleep, but around down he'd finally drifted into a fitful, dream-filled rest. Unfortunately, he couldn't sleep the day away, as he was being exiled to the attic while Snape was at the Order's headquarters.

Even though it was a dream, Ginny's words kept pounding in his head. He wasn't good enough. He tried to forget it, and as the day went on, the dream became foggier and foggier, much to his relief.

He fell out of bed, took a cold shower that woke him up only slightly, and went downstairs to resort to caffeine.

For the first time since he'd been at Grimmauld Place, there were a lot of people in for breakfast, and all were looking tired. It seemed that everyone had gotten at late start that morning.

After eating in silence, they heard a knock on the door. Potter went to see who it was and came back quickly, saying in a hushed whisper, "It's Snape. Ginny, Malfoy, you have to leave now. Go to the attic. Ward the entrance and cast a Silencing Charm if you want to talk. Now go." He rushed back to the door once he was sure they were gone.

After rolling her eyes at Draco, Ginny came over and the two of them walked up the stairs. "Mum told us that we could clean up there, since there won't be anything better to do."

Now it was Draco's turn to roll his eyes. He'd been forced to clean what seemed like every room in the house, but the rooms never looked any cleaner. After the house was sterilized, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley would go back to the Burrow. Of course, they would probably be back daily, but Draco wondered what he would do without Ginny's company. Then again, he doubted whether the house would ever be clean.

She saw the look on his face. "I don't like cleaning either, but I have to do something. Honestly, I wish Harry would let me go with him. I don't feel useless, I guess, but I feel like I could be doing something more than cleaning dusty rooms."

"I bet that soon enough Potter will realize that you'd be an asset to him and will let you go to the meetings and whatever else he does." Draco still had no idea what exactly Potter did for the Order.

"You really think I'd be an asset to him?" Ginny asked wistfully.

He laughed softly, still aware that they hadn't yet reached the attic and that their voices may carry. "You're pretty good with hexes."

She turned crimson as she remembered giving him the Bat Bogey hex. "Sorry about that."

He warded the door as she cast a Silencing Charm. Then they looked around the attic.

It was filled with boxes, trunks, and furniture. Everything was covered in a thick layer of dust, but other than that seemed to be in much better condition than the rest of the house. Still, he wouldn't try his luck opening the boxes.

They glanced at each other and shrugged. A few spells later, all the dust was gone. "Nice touch," Draco told Ginny when he saw all the furniture was now arranged in a sitting area.

She grinned and ran to the boxes. "Let's look through them."

"Are you joking? Do you know what could be in those things?"

"Is the poor little Slytherin not brave enough to open a box?"

He rolled his eyes. "Fine. But if I die, I hope it'll be on your conscience."

She laughed a soft, lilting laugh as she lifted the lid of a trunk. It was filled with old clothes. "This would be a dream if there were kids here who wanted to play dress up."

He grinned as he set a top hat on his head. She laughed at how ridiculous he looked. Suddenly she wondered why he just started to act so unrestrained around her, but she shrugged off the thought as she watched him open a smaller box. Inside were dozens of pieces of jewellry. She saw an enormous ruby ring that just fit on her wedding finger. Draco looked in the box and immediately spotted an old, ornate pocket watch. He saw Ginny gather some clothes and some of the jewellry, and he raised one eyebrow as she went behind a screen. He smiled as he turned away, looking through even more boxes of clothes.

He heard a throat clearing behind him. He turned around and saw Ginny. She was wearing a long, emerald evening gown. It was beautiful. It had a wide, tiered skirt and beading on the bust. She had pulled back her hair with a wide silver clip inlaid with diamonds. On her finger was the ruby ring, and she wore a choker necklace studded with even more emeralds and rubies. She looked beautiful, but embarrassed. She'd never worn anything before that had looked or felt so rich and luxurious. A blush tinged her cheeks, but she held herself tall and tried not to give away how self-conscious she felt.

He smiled as his eyes took in her outfit. "It's not Christmas, you know."

She grinned too, his joke making her forget her initial embarrassment. "Come on, have you chosen anything to wear?"

"Excuse me?" he said, not sure if he'd heard her correctly. "Malfoys don't play dress up," he added flatly.

"You have to!" she told him. Both of his eyebrows rose. "Please," she pleaded.

He rolled his eyes. "Fine, but you have to let me pick it out."

She nodded happily as she turned her back to him and looked in another box. She pulled out pictures and started to look through them as Draco assembled what he would wear.

He got up quietly and went behind the screen. He, too, cleared his throat as he emerged. She looked up from the pile of photos and stared in disbelief. In the box he'd found a charcoal grey suit, complete with a vest and tie. It looked fairly old fashioned, perhaps from the early 1900's, and the pocket watch hung by his side. He'd changed his hat to fit the era.

She thought he looked handsome and more masculine than she'd ever seen him.

She wanted to tell him how perfect he looked, but she thought better of it and smiled instead. "A Malfoy wearing muggle clothes? I promise I won't tell."

"I wonder who had to hide it up here."

She shrugged, still staring at him.

He glanced around and opened another box. He saw what was in it and smirked. "Well, I played dress up when you told me to so now you have to do what I tell you to do."

"Um, okay..." she said uncertainly. Then she heard music stream out of the box.

"Is the Gryffindor brave enough to dance with me?"

"What a polite way to ask," she said sarcastically.

"Oh fine," he said with a roll of his eyes. Then pulled off his hat in a dramatic, sweeping gesture, bowing deeply to her. He caught her hand in his own and pressed it lightly to his lips. He asked softly, looking into her soft brown eyes, "May I have this dance?"

She blushed slightly as she nodded. She felt something when he touched her–something odd, something that she couldn't explain–but all she knew was that she was disappointed when he let go and glad when he pulled her against him to dance.

There were only slow songs, but that was fine with them. It went with their clothes. He was a wonderful dancer, and she was just as good. Effortlessly they danced, avoiding objects in their way as often as necessary. They didn't speak, but they didn't have to–the silence was comfortable and companionable.

After a while the music stopped, but it was a while after that they actually realized that it had stopped. She looked up at him in a daze. He smiled softly, wishing he could tell her how he felt.

They sat down on soft, delicate chairs opposite each other. She was the first to break the silence.

"That was fun."

He nodded, then said abruptly, "I wonder what they're talking about down there."

She shook her head. "I have no idea. I just hope no one lets it slip that you're here... Honestly, Draco, you think there's no way Snape is serious?"

He looked at her, his face expressionless. "There's no way."

She nodded, believing him. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," he answered, confused.

"Well, it isn't one question exactly... I hated you during fifth year, but now you're–well–nice." She saw the look on his face and as he raised an eyebrow at her she said quickly, "It's true! At least, you're nice to me... But that's not the point. Were you always nice, or did you change?" She wondered how the question sounded. It was something she had to know, but it was a difficult question to word.

His eyebrow remained raised as he thought about the question. He answered truthfully. "I was a jerk, and you were right to hate me. It's one of those things–you fall into this mindset and never question it. I guess that's the easiest way to explain it. My father told me to hate 'mudbloods' and 'blood traitors' my whole life, and I didn't even think to question it. But during sixth year I did. That was when I seriously started to think he was wrong–when my mindset finally began to change." He smiled ruefully as he said, "I guess the change was a bit too late."

"Sort of, but at least you realized it eventually. And look how everyone's accepted you!"

He nodded. "And–strangely enough–I actually care."

She laughed quietly. "Well, believe it or not, one of the things that comes with having this new and improved mindset is that you care that other people trust you."

"Is it worth it?" he asked with a grin.

She nodded, smiling softly. "It's definitely worth it."

"Now it's my turn to ask you anything I want..." He pretended to think for a moment, as if he didn't know what to ask. "Have you broken off with Potter yet?"

"No."

His eyes flashed, but she didn't notice. "You're going to, aren't you?"

Ginny was confused. "Of course I am–we've already been through this. Why would I change my mind?"

"You never know," he said, slightly averting his gaze from her penetrating one.

"But you _do_ know! Unless you... but you couldn't," she ended quickly. There was no way...

"Unless I what?" He said, this time being the one with the penetrating stare.

"It's ridiculous, never mind," she said softly, looking down.

"Tell me," he said as he noticed that she couldn't meet his eyes. She looked up, straight into his eyes.

"Unless you were–_worried_–that I would go out with him again. But, I mean, the only reason you'd be worried would be if–" His face was stony, expressionless, but his eyes held a gleam he'd always been careful not to show. She noticed this and broke off.

"_Let me in Ginny!_" They both looked at the door as Granger interrupted Ginny's statement.

Draco lazily lifted the wards as he looked at Ginny while she was lifting the Silencing Charm. Draco thought of how close she'd been to finding out. He didn't know whether or not he wanted her to know how he felt about her.

His hand brushed against his watch chain. He looked back at Ginny in horror of having Granger see him playing dress-up. Ginny quickly locked the door before Granger could realize it was unlocked. "I'll make an excuse. Hurry, you go first."

He shook his head. "You change behind the screen. Toss me my clothes. I'll tell you when I'm decent."

She nodded and ran behind the curtain. "One second, Hermione," she managed to say in as normal voice as possible.

"What are you doing?" Granger called through the door. There was no answer, so she shrugged and the leaned against the doorpost. Draco quickly changed, finished, and hissed, "You can come out whenever you're ready!" to Ginny as he threw his clothes into the box and almost put the watch back. He looked at the watch and then slipped it into his pocket. He saw something else in a different box, shrunk it, and slipped that too into his pocket.

Ginny rushed out, her hair disheveled. "Gods even know what she'll think we've been doing in here," Draco whispered, still aware that there was no Silencing Charm on the room.

She ran her fingers through her hair. "Oh, who cares?"

He grinned as she unlocked the door. Draco silently styled her hair with his wand, doing a much better job then her fingers had. She threw him a grateful glance just before Granger came into view.

OooOooOooO

"So, the meeting's over?" Ginny asked quickly, stalling Hermione's questions.

"Yeah, I'll tell you about it later. Ginny, can we talk?" She threw Draco a significant glance. He took the hint and left while raising a light-blond eyebrow at Ginny.

She smothered her grin as she turned to Hermione, making sure Draco had closed the door. She knew he wouldn't be spying, since he'd promised and she actually believed him, but the look he'd given her on this way out had plainly told her he wanted nothing more than to listen.

"Ginny, we've hardly talked at all lately. I know that things have been weird between you and Harry, but you'll be getting back together soon, so..." Hermione trailed off as she noticed Ginny's slight blush and averted eyes. "You _will_ be getting back together, right? I mean, you two are perfect for each other."

Ginny forced her eyes to look back into Hermione's. "Do you really think so?"

"Of course! You were a couple for a long time."

"I was with Dean for a long time too, but I wasn't in love with him."

"What are you saying?" Hermione asked, her eyes narrowing. Ginny silently recast the Silencing Charm, knowing without doubt that Hermione would be yelling within a minute. "Ginny–gods, Ginny–Harry's _really_ in love with you! He's crazy about you! But you–you're–you don't...?"

Ginny sighed, wondering how to tell her. She just shook her head.

"Don't you know what he's been through? How's he going to take this? It'll kill him, Ginny!"

"Don't you think I _know_ that?" Ginny said rather loudly. "Do you think I want to break his heart? It isn't my fault I'm not in love with him! This isn't a choice, Hermione, it's something that you feel."

Hermione started pacing. "How are you going to tell him? And when did you stop liking him anyway?"

"I don't know. It isn't something that you can put a date on. It was probably this summer. At first I was mad at him for breaking up with me, but then I started to get sort of relieved. It was okay–really. I just started to drift away from him. I kept busy, but he started to annoy me. Not a lot or anything, but enough to let me know that I felt differently. So now it's November, and I'm sorry, but I just don't care about him that way anymore. He'll always be my friend." Then she tried to soften Hermione's harsh stare by saying, "Honestly, Hermione, it isn't something I have control over. So stop looking at me like that! You know I don't _want_ to hurt him."

"I know you don't want to, but..." She trailed off, a look of realization mingled with extreme horror on her face as she said, "Oh gods, it's Malfoy, isn't it?"

"What about him?" Ginny asked, thoroughly confused even as her heart began beating rapidly.

"Why didn't I see it before? I'm such an idiot! You've fallen for him, haven't you?"

"For _Draco_? No, of course not! I mean, we're friends and everything. But I don't–I haven't–How can you even think that?"

Hermione just shook her head. "Ginny, think about this. Are you really going to choose _Malfoy_ over _Harry_? Draco's terrible–you know that! And Harry's so perfect for you!"

"I think I can tell who's perfect for me on my own, thanks. And Draco isn't terrible! You just don't know him. You'll never bother to get to know him. He's my friend. Just because I don't like Harry doesn't mean I want to snog Draco!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "At least be honest to yourself, Ginny."

She started to walk down the steps but she paused because Ginny called after her, "You should talk! Everyone knows you want to snog my brother but won't admit it! Just do it, already!" Ginny felt grim satisfaction when Hermione slammed the door behind her.


	6. Like Rhett and Scarlett

**Author's Notes:**

_I, of course, don't own __Gone with the Wind__, but I wish I did. I tried very hard to have this chapter make sense to anyone who hasn't read the book (and I'm sure most people haven't)._

Chapter 6: Like Rhett and Scarlett

Ginny knocked on the library door and then opened it. She saw that Draco was sitting in a chair reading and hadn't noticed her. A half-smile spread across her face as she closed the door firmly behind her. Draco was oblivious to it all.

_Must be a good book,_ she thought with a lift of one of her red eyebrows.

She cleared her throat. He _still_ didn't look up. So she said, "And I thought Slytherins were always on guard."

It took him a few seconds, but he finally looked up, his eyes glazed over. After another few seconds, his eyes slid into focus. He smiled slightly, but she could tell he wasn't entirely happy to be interrupted. "Did you say something?"

"I was just trying to get your attention, but it wasn't important. I'll just go now." She backed up, blushing furiously. He obviously didn't want her there.

"No, Ginny, it's fine. I've been reading practically nonstop for an entire day. I still have no idea what happened at the meeting." His smile was genuine now, and he slipped the book under his chair.

She saw the gesture. Why did he want to hide it from her? "What book is that?"

"Nothing," he told her with studied nonchalance. "So what happened at the meeting? Did Granger tell you?"

"Draco," she said, not about to give up, "what book is that?"

Rolling his eyes, he replied, "_Gone with the Wind._"

She attempted to control her blush but, being a redhead, failed miserably. Now she knew why he was embarrassed. He must have considered it a girl's book. _He shouldn't think that,_ she thought. _It's a classic. I know it's a romance, but it has so much going on._ She remembered when she had read it in Muggle Studies last year for the first time. At first she hadn't wanted to read the American novel, but once she'd started, she hadn't been able to stop.

Fondly, she said, "I love that book. Don't the Tarleton twins remind you of my brothers?"

Mentally thanking her for not saying anything bad about his reading material, he said, "Red-haired twins have a tendency to be troublemakers, don't they?"

They continued to discuss the novel. As it turned out, this was his second time reading the book.

She was confused about that. "Why did you read it the first time? You didn't take Muggle Studies, and you don't really seem the type to pick up a book just for the heck of it."

Draco laughed softly before saying, "I guess you don't know me all that well. I read all the time. Oh, and there's a funny story about why I read it the first time..."

With a smile, she asked, "Funny ha-ha or funny weird?"

He shrugged. "Both, I guess. Anyway, during my fifth year I discovered a loose floorboard in my dorm. So I lifted it, and there was a bunch of old muggle classics. Gods, no wonder the Slytherin had to hide them." She grinned, fully agreeing. "So at first I just kind of made fun of him to myself. I didn't tell anyone, and after a while I decided to read one just because I imagined the look on my father's face if he found out. I can't even begin to describe it to you." She grinned again at his laugh, which she was surprised to hear had no bitterness at all. "So I randomly picked out one, and it was _Gone with the Wind._ And I knew Father would be even more horrified if I read an muggle _American_ classic." They were both laughing now, and she could hardly imagine that Draco had come so far from being a snob to a good friend. "He has this thing against America... So anyway, I read it, and I surprisingly liked it. I never told anyone, and soon I came to be thankful to the Slytherin who acted so Hufflepuff by reading and hiding those books. But then I realized I was just as Hufflepuff because I had done the same thing." His face became serious. "I really wish I had taken those books with me. I wanted to keep them, but I guess I didn't think that Hogwarts would ever close." Then he smiled bitterly. "Not that I would have been able to go back even if it had."

She didn't know what to say for a minute. Why had the carefree story that had shown her that other side to Draco taken such an awful turn? She said the only thing he would believe and find comfort in, "Draco, I trust you."

"I know... and thanks. But let's talk about something else."

After a few short comments about the book that failed to turn into a full conversation, Ginny skillfully turned the conversation around to the romance between Rhett Butler and Scarlett O'Hara. "I think it's one of the best romances ever written."

"It's because of their personalities," Draco said with a nod. "They don't even kiss until halfway along the book, but they're so alike. They're perfect for each other." Then he spoke one of Gerald's–Scarlett's father's–lines in a very bad Irish accent, "'Only when like marries like can there be any happiness.'"

"Both of them are so unlike anyone else in the book, but I guess that just amplifies how they are."

"How they were meant to be. How alike they are."

She smiled. "I always hate it when authors make their characters spontaneously fall in love when they're so different. Rhett and Scarlett were made for each other."

They spoke of the romance a little more, until Draco said, "Still, you and Potter are pretty similar, but you aren't in love with him."

She said softly, "I used to think so too."

He nodded absently, not really listening. "So what did happen at the meeting?"

"Well, Hermione said nothing really significant happened. Basically it was just a fight between Snape and Harry... Harry refuses to trust him."

"For once Potter and I agree on something."

She smiled. "Yeah, apparently Harry told him not to come back, but most of the adults think that Snape might be telling the truth. And no one let it slip that you're here."

"I'm glad." Still, his face was set in harsh lines as it always was when anyone brought up Snape.

Changing the subject, Ginny asked, "Don't you ever get tired of just sitting around here?"

He nodded. "I used to out for a run every morning. I wish I still could."

"Why can't you? Just go before it gets light and cast a disillusionment charm. No one will notice you."

Draco looked at her, impressed by her logic. He grinned again. "What if Potter forbids it?"

"Aren't you too good to do what anyone tells you?"

He laughed softly. "True. Very true."

She thought again of how much he'd changed, yet still stayed the same. "The arrogance never goes away, does it?"

"Some of it turns to pride, but you're right: I'll always be arrogant."

"But less than before, so it isn't nearly as annoying."

"You thought I was annoying?"

She laughed. "I _still_ think you're annoying."

"And yet you talk to me all the time."

She enjoyed their bantering, but her next sentence was a lie, "There's no one else to talk to."

Draco sat up, not teasing anymore. "Did the Wonder Trio leave?"

"No, they're still here."

Draco fell back into their wordplay. "So you chose me over them?"

Now it was Ginny's turn to be serious. "I still haven't broken up with Harry, and I feel really awkward around them."

Their minutes of carefree conversation was over. He looked into her sad brown eyes and said, "You still haven't? How long are you going to keep him on the string?"

"Not much longer," she answered with a sigh. "I told him I wanted to talk to him."

Draco knew she was telling the truth, because the next instant there was a knock on the door. "Ginny?" Harry said as he opened it. "You said you wanted to talk."

His eyes fell on Draco. Just like the night before, Draco was silently asked to go. He got up and left, closing the door softly behind him.

"So..." Harry said, waiting for Ginny to talk.

She was silent. Now that the time had finally come, she couldn't find the words to tell him she wasn't in love with him. Hermione's words–those harsh words that had told her that a refusal would kill Harry–came rushing back to her. She didn't want to break his heart, but at the same time knew it would be impossible for her to be in another relationship with Harry. He was looking closely at her face now, but she had a feeling he wasn't as good at reading faces as Draco was.

"Harry, I'm sorry." That was all she could manage to say.

"You–You're breaking up with me?" His voice was quiet but intense.

She nodded. "Really, I'm so flattered that you love me, and wish I could return it, but I just can't."

He interrupted her before she could go on, "But we're so perfect for each other." In the exact same way Hermione had the night before, his face became a mixture of horror and realization at the same time. He was even less eloquent, though. He sputtered, "Ginny... you can't mean... it isn't–it's–it's _him_... isn't it?"

Ginny had the awful feeling she knew exactly who he was talking about, but she asked anyway, "What are you talking about?"

His face was turning a fabulous shade of red. He was really, really angry. "Draco!" He yelled. Ginny hastily cast a Silencing Charm over the room. "How can you chose Draco bloody Malfoy over me!"

Her eyes flashed. "Have you ever thought that you might be jumping to conclusions?"

"I saw the way you look at each other, but I never really thought anything of it until now," he said as his voice became softer and thoughtful. Then he was yelling again, "Ginny! Come on! How can you possibly chose him?"

"I haven't chosen him! We aren't dating or anything."

He wasn't listening to her. He was still thinking aloud, as if trying to figure out how Ginny could have fallen for Draco. "Hermione told me you guys took a long time to unlock the door after the meeting... And she told me your clothes were 'disheveled'..." He looked at her, his eyes holding all kinds of accusations.

She couldn't very well tell him they were playing dress up. Draco would kill her. Instead she said, "Honestly, Harry, we weren't doing anything. Nothing like what you're thinking. It was all stuff that friends do."

"What was it?" Harry asked, obviously not believing her.

"Are you my father?" Ginny said loudly as she turned away from him. She was trying to make him stop questioning her.

She succeeded. "Ginny, it isn't that. I just can't stop thinking that you aren't getting back together with me because of _him_."

"Harry, I really hate to say this, but my answer would be the same whether Draco were here or not."

"So you have no feelings for him whatsoever?"

She shook her head but avoided directly answering the question. "Harry, my decision has nothing to do with him."

"But, why then, Ginny? Everyone knows we're perfect for each other."

Ginny's thoughts ran wild. _Because we're alike, but not enough alike. We're enough alike to date and maybe even fall in love, but not enough for a lifetime of happiness. Our personalities aren't close enough. We aren't like Rhett and Scarlett. And that's why I can't love him anymore._

She felt relieved when she figured this out and she told Harry, "We're not perfect for each other, Harry. Someday you'll find someone else and be glad you waited."

"What about you?" He said, still thinking that the two of them were quite perfect enough together for him, thank you very much.

A face flashed before her mind, but she shook it off. "Don't worry about me, Harry."

He knew he couldn't change her mind. He wanted to yell at her, accuse her even more of being in love with Draco, but he didn't. Even though Ginny wasn't in love with him, he knew her very well and knew for a fact that screaming would only make things worse. He sadly accepted her decision. "So what now?"

"As cliché as it sounds, I really do want to be friends again. We were good friends before we dated. Can't we go back to that?"

He shook his head. "No, I don't think we can. Maybe someday, but not right now."

"Harry, I really don't want things to be awkward when I hang out with you, Ron, and Hermione."

He shrugged, unwilling to back down on this one thing. "Ginny, I'm still in love with you. Until I stop, I won't be talk to you just as a friend. Besides, you always have Malfoy," he said the last sentence with a twisted smile.

Ginny knew how angry he must be and just sighed. Then she said, "Fine, Harry. I'll leave now. And I am sorry."

He stopped her. "No. You stay here and do whatever you were doing. I'm going to my room."

She nodded, saying nothing after him. She collapsed back onto the couch, her red hair spilling over the pillow. What had she been doing? _Oh,_ she remembered, _I was talking to Draco. I wish he was here now. He would understand and talk to me._ She remembered all her years at Hogwarts and snorted at her thought, feeling bitter and sarcastic. _I can't believe I'm thinking Draco is understanding._ Then she admitted reluctantly to herself, _He really is. He really has changed._

Then she spotted the book under the chair Draco had sat in and picked it up. She opened to the first page, but she could only read: "Scarlett O'Hara was not beautiful, but men..."

The words slid out of focus. Her bitterness was gone and her eyes were tearing up. She knew this wasn't because of her own feelings, but because of the look on Harry's face when he left. The tears slowly and silently fell down her cheeks as she laid back, lost in thought. Eventually the tears stopped coming and she drifted into sleep.

OooOooOooO

Draco was lying down inside his room when he heard Potter storm out of the library. He wanted to see Ginny, to talk to her, but he didn't hear her leave, so he stayed where he was.

After an hour, though, he couldn't take it any longer. He found himself outside the library door and opened it quietly.

He immediately saw Ginny lying on the sofa, her red hair spread in all directions on the pillow. He smiled with tenderness she never would have seen had she been awake.

Her small white hands were clutched over _Gone with the Wind_. The harsh lines that her face had been set in when she fell asleep had smoothed out, making her look more carefree than she had since her third year at Hogwarts.

He took the novel from her hands and laid it on the floor beside the couch. Then he went and got a blanket, bringing it back with him and setting it lightly over her. As an afterthought, he magically lit a fire in the fireplace.

He was about to turn and leave, but before he could, Ginny's eyes fluttered open. She looked into his face with a glazed look and said almost inaudibly, "I can't believe I'm dreaming about Draco again. Makes me think they might be right..."

Then, clutching the blanket to her chin, she turned around and fell back asleep.

Draco knew he should leave immediately, but he stood frozen in place as her words ran again and again through his mind. Then he thought, _Why has she dreamt of me before? She can't possibly think of me as anything more than a friend. I guess that has to be it. She's dreaming of me because we're friends... But who does she think might be right? What does that mean? It makes no sense. And if we were only friends in her dreams, she would easily be able to believe it, since we __are__ friends. Nothing makes any sense._

He hadn't figured anything out, but at least he could walk again.

Draco thought as he was leaving, _I don't deserve her._ Then his thoughts stopped completely as he realized something: he would probably never have a chance to deserve her.

OooOooOooO

"Draco! _Draco!_ Wake up!"

Three days after the breakup, Draco was awoken abruptly in the middle of the night by Ginny.

"What's wrong?" he asked, sitting up and pulling his robe on. _Why in the world would she barge in like this?_

"We have to go."

"Ginny, what are you talking about? Go where? In case you haven't noticed, I can't exactly walk around... And we have a few hours till our run." They'd been going running every morning as Ginny had suggested. Draco checked the clock. It was two in the morning, and he was tired.

"I'll explain later. Just get dressed, pack some clothes, and come with me."

He looked at her, incredulous, as she walked quickly and softly to the door. He knew something must be wrong, so he did what she told him to.

Then he went in the hallway and called, "Ginn–"

"Quiet!" She said sharply from beside him. He had no idea when she'd gotten there, but he had no time to be surprised. He was being dragged down the hall downstairs, with Ginny asking him if he'd remembered to pack various items, such as his toothbrush.

"Where are we going?" he asked, no longer able to keep in his question.

"The Burrow. By floo."

"They'll freak out when you're gone!"

"Oh, I don't care. Besides, I wrote a note. Now go!"

She shoved him toward the fireplace. He grabbed the Floo Powder and threw it into the fire, saying, "The Burrow."

By the time Ginny had followed him, he was carefully examining the house he'd never seen but always made fun of. He had to admit, it wasn't nearly as bad as he'd said. It was very different from his Manor, but it seemed so much more like a home.

He turned to her, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No. I want to go back to sleep."

"And where exactly should I sleep?"

"I guess you could have Fred and George's room. Ron would kill me if I gave you his room."

Draco rolled his eyes but followed her. "Where is everyone?"

She stopped abruptly and looked at the clock. Draco went over and examined it, noticing everyone was in "mortal peril."

"Bloody clock," Ginny said. "Like we don't know that already."

He was intrigued by the clock, but knew better than to say so. He followed her quietly and fell asleep, telling himself he would find out all about Ginny's strange behaviour tomorrow.


	7. Escape to the Burrow

Chapter 7: Escape to the Burrow

Draco hadn't been able to sleep that night, and at dawn he smelled food being prepared. Curious, he dressed and stumbled down the stairs. He almost laughed when he saw Ginny preparing what seemed like enough food to feed Europe.

At his stifled laugh she looked up. Without a word, he raised an eyebrow as he looked at all the food she was making. Laughing somewhat reluctantly, she tried to explain.

"It's just one of those things... It calms me, I guess."

"And that's why you made so much food?" he said disbelievingly.

"Well... yeah. I like to cook."

He nodded. He thought he understood, but was too tired to talk anymore about it. She set a cup of strong coffee before him.

She sat in silence for a moment, but was too jumpy to not talk. "I mean, with six brothers and a fairly old-fashioned mother and father, I had to learn how to cook. It was sort of expected, but I like it."

He nodded again, still not entirely sure what to say.

She sighed. "Why don't you go out for a run. I can tell you're not hungry."

Ginny was right, so he finished his coffee, went outside and started to run.

But after only a few seconds he stopped and walked back inside.

"Won't you tell me what's wrong?" he asked her.

He couldn't stay away from her. Her face had looked sad and haunted when he had left, and he wanted to know why. He knew he couldn't do anything in peace until he made sure she would be all right.

She nodded, unable to say anything. Draco followed her as she walked out and watched as she collapsed onto the sofa.

"It's them," she sighed.

"You told me, but is there anything else?" He'd noticed for the last few days none of the trio had been even looking at Ginny, and he could tell it was killing her. She'd depended on them so much for so long, but now the only person she could talk to was him. Not that he minded, obviously. They were good friends.

"Ron."

He waited expectantly for more, but she didn't add anything. "Well?"

"He snapped at me."

Again she stopped talking. He was getting very tired of this. "Ginny, can't you tell me the full story? Otherwise, it's kind of hard to understand."

She sighed again, and looked into his eyes. She must have found something comforting in them, because she straightened and explained, "Well, my lovely brother Ron said that I was a jerk to break up with Harry. And... well, it was all in the same vein. Basically, I'm the villain and Harry's so misunderstood." Her eyes wandered, and he could tell that she'd forgotten that he was there. "Eventually, of course, he got around to accusing me of being in love with–" She broke off, and looked back into his eyes. His eyes held fire and passion that she'd never seen before, but in a split second, it was gone. Then his expression was moulded into a carefully controlled expression of mild curiosity.

"Who?" he questioned, his heart hammering in his chest.

"No one."

"Come on, Ginny, who was it?"

"It's not true!"

"Tell me anyway."

Her next statement was bold, even though she knew she should have lied. "You, of course! That's what everyone's saying!"

"Everyone?" he said with a lift of a white-blond brow. It was so hard to control his expression, but he managed due to years of practise.

"Hermione, Harry, and now Ron."

"So all of the Wonder Trio?" He was acting cold to her, and he hated it. But soon he realised why: if he didn't put on this icy facade, he would do something embarassing–like telling her how he felt.

"Well, yes. But Draco, they're ridiculous."

"Yeah. They're ridiculous," he repeated softly.

"Can't we do something?"

"Wait!" Draco commanded, thinking she wasn't telling him something. "So that's why we came here? Did Ron say anything else?"

Her voice was harsh and her eyes were snapping when she began talking. "No, that isn't _all_. Apparently, since I turned down Harry, there's no way in hell that he'll let me come with them." Soon she was yelling in frustration and anger, "Just because I'm not bloody in love with Harry Potter I'm worthless and of no use to them whatsoever. Ron says it would be _awkward._ I mean, come on! Who cares if it would be awkward? He's just too proud to have me go with him."

Draco didn't know what to say. This was serious, since he knew how much Ginny wanted to help them. So he gave her advice, "Eventually they'll realise that they need you. For now, try not to think of it."

She nodded slowly, still looking as though she wanted nothing more than to go kill someone. She murmured, almost to herself, "I have to go think this through. I'll see you later."

Just before she ascended the stairs, she tossed him a bag. "I knew you'd forget to bring it," she said with a smile. He was pleased to see her expression, since even a slight smile was a relief after days of seeing her so sad and angry.

Draco opened it and grinned as he saw what was inside. Mentally thanking Ginny, he opened _Gone with the Wind_.

OooOooOooO

It was noon the following day and Ginny was starving. She ran lightly downstairs, feeling better than she had in weeks. In her mind she'd finally come to terms with her life at the moment. She and Draco had talked practically nonstop when she wasn't thinking, and she'd come to the conclusion that she hoped Harry, Ron, and Hermione would realise eventually that she would be able to help them–but if not, it was their loss.

She really wanted to make everything up to Draco, since for the last twenty-four hours she hadn't been the greatest friend in the world, even if he had. He'd been really sweet. Then she laughed as she imagined the look on his face if she ever told him that.

Draco looked up from his book when he heard her laugh. He grinned at her and started to get up. She stopped him. "I'm making lunch," she ordered, "and you're not allowed to help."

A blond eyebrow went up. "Like a house elf? What would Granger say?" One of the few times he'd ever spoken to Granger was about her ongoing obsession with S.P.E.W., which he found to be rather amusing.

Ginny laughed again. "I hope I don't look like a house elf."

His eyes flickered involuntarily over her figure. She was as lovely as always, but far too thin. "Don't worry about that," he commented, looking back into her face.

She raised her eyebrows as she flounced into the kitchen. He chuckled at her playful attitude, glad that she was back to normal.

OooOooOooO

They were outside walking after lunch when a thought came to Draco. "Why hasn't anyone come yet?"

Ginny was confused. "What?"

"Why hasn't anyone come here yet? I mean, you did write a note, didn't you? I thought that someone would've been here by now."

She shrugged, looking away.

"You didn't write a note." Draco said disbelievingly.

She shook her head guiltily, biting her lip.

"What do you _mean_ you didn't tell anyone! They probably think someone killed us or something!" he nearly yelled.

"Oh, don't worry about it. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were going to leave in the morning and they wouldn't've even noticed we weren't there."

He was shocked. She wasn't acting like herself, and he was about to start yelling at her, but she burst out laughing, her brown eyes dancing madly.

"What?" he asked, thoroughly confused.

"Gods, I can't believe you fell for it! _Of course_ I wrote a note! But I was telling the truth in that I doubt Harry, Ron, and Hermione would've noticed we weren't there. No, it's just that Mum doesn't get back to Headquarters until tonight, so she'll be barging in on us then, don't worry."

He stared at her for a second as if comprehending what she'd just said, then began laughing. He grinned at her and admitted, "That was a very evil joke."

"I know," she told him, smiling back at him.

OooOooOooO

Later that day, Draco was looking around Arthur's workshop, which he found to be surprisingly interesting. Ginny was exploring as well, since, as she told him, she'd usually avoided this place at all costs. Apparently Mr. Weasley had a tendency to talk far more than necessary about his Muggle hobbies.

She opened a cabinet door and gasped. Draco walked over and looked over her shoulder. He was also stunned.

Lining the shelves were dozens of Muggle board games. "Why didn't I know about these?" Ginny murmured to herself. "This is amazing. How could he even afford them?"

Draco watched as Ginny pulled Monopoly off the shelf. "No," he said, backing away. "There's no way you're making me play that."

"Why not?" she asked, fairly confused.

"Well, aside from the fact that I've only been forced to play it once and so I don't really know how, from what I remember it takes about three hours."

"And...?"

"And your Mum'll be here soon." Her smiled faded as she realized his logic. He reached behind her and grabbed something, which he held in front of her, "Of course, we could always play cards. I think your dad has some poker chips in here that we could use instead of money."

Her smile fell back in place, but she told him, "After dinner. I have a feeling Mum won't exactly be very happy we left Grimmauld Place, so I'll start dinner now."

For some reason he felt as though this whole situation was his fault, so he offered a bit unwillingly, "Can I help?"

They were walking out of his workshop, and Ginny said, "Well, now that you've finally finished _Gone with the Wind,_ I've thought up a book you have to suffer through."

He looked warily at her as she began climbing the stairs. Once they got into the room, she showed him a novel.

"Oh gods, no. Ginny, come on. Don't make me read another stupid romance."

"Hey, you willingly read the last one. Plus, this one's British."

"I have no other options?"

Her gaze flickered over her bookshelf as she shelved _Prided and Prejudice,_ inwardly cursing men and their scant knowledge of decent literature. Her grin was slightly evil as she turned back to him with a large, old book in her hand.

He took it from her, but before he could say anything, she said, "_Les Misérables_. It's French–obviously–since you seem to have something against British novels. And it's unabridged, so you'll have to suffer through lots of boring French history instead of romance."

He looked incredulously at her and said flatly, "Your kidding. Tell me you have the abridged version."

"Nope."

He glared at her as he took the thick book from her hands and stalked downstairs without saying another word.

She laughed softly, afraid he would hear her, and grabbed a slimmer book from her small library before following him.

He'd already settled into the sofa and magically lit a fire. She tossed the novel on the cushion beside him with a small smile playing across her lips and stated, "I lied." Then she walked into the kitchen without another word.

Draco looked at the book she'd set beside him and almost laughed in relief. "Thanks!" he called as he picked up the abridged copy of _Les Mis._

Only a few minutes later, his eyes were torn from the book as the flames in the fireplace turned emerald and Molly Weasley stepped out. He'd thought she would be yelling the moment she stepped onto the hearth, but instead seemed to be only mildly angry. She nodded curtly at him and asked, "Where is she?"

He didn't want to tell her at first. "Mrs. Weasley, it isn't her fault. I mean–"

"Malfoy," for once Mrs. Weasley didn't force herself to use Draco's first name, "where is my daughter?"

Ginny, hearing her mother's raised voice, ran lightly into the room, a wooden spoon still in her hand. "Mum!" she exclaimed, trying not to look nervous. "I'm making supper. Do you want to help?"

Draco was impressed with Ginny's bravery as she pointedly ignored her mother's glare and lead the way into the kitchen. His book lay forgotten as he strained his ears to hear the argument. But, to his surprise, he only heard snippets of a conversation in normal volume.

He vaguely heard Harry's name, and Hermione's, and toward the end he heard Ron's. Actually, he only heard Ginny's voice, and he figured that Mrs. Weasley was wise enough to guess why they'd left.

To his surprise, he soon heard his name repeated a few times, their voices growing louder until he heard Ginny clearly shriek, "No I'm _not_!" He heard a door slam once, then again a few seconds later, and he realised he was alone in the house.

OooOooOooO

The next morning he woke up, and for a second he forgot where he was. Then he remembered that he'd fallen asleep on the couch in the Burrow when Ginny and Mrs. Weasley hadn't returned from outside. Sometime during the night someone had spread a blanket over him, so he figured the two of them had gotten back into the house all right.

All thoughts were pushed out of his head when he realised he was starving and hadn't eaten anything since lunch the day before.

He walked into the kitchen and was startled to find Ginny sleeping with her head on the table. He smiled softly and stood for a moment wondering what to do. _Should I wake her?_ he thought. _No, she and Mrs. Weasley were probably up all night arguing._ After deciding that, he glanced around the kitchen, unsure of what to do next. With a smirk, he started to make breakfast. Actually, a breakfast made by Draco Malfoy only consists of toast and scrambled eggs–who _doesn't_ know how to make scrambled eggs?–with tea or coffee.

About the time he was ready to plate enough breakfast for three, he realised that he had yet to wake up Ginny or Mrs. Weasley. He was quite surprised that Ginny hadn't woken up yet, so he cast a charm over the food to keep it warm and began nudging her in the shoulder. "Ginny!" he said loudly. Her head raised a few millimeters and he swiftly poured her a cup of tea and set it before her. She groaned slightly because of the pain of sleeping in such a position. He refrained from saying anything to her as she drank the tea and her eyes slid into focus.

"I can't believe I fell asleep like this," she muttered, grimacing in pain as she straightened her back.

She looked up and was surprised to see him there. He laughed, "Where did you think your tea came from?"

She smiled wryly at him. "I guess you're right. It's not like anyone else is here."

After a paused, Draco asked, "Not anyone else here? What do you mean? What about your mother?"

"She left last night."

"She left?"

"I just said that."

"I know, but I'm not entirely understanding you."

"I made her understand why I had to leave, and she admitted Harry, Ron, and Hermione would be back at Order headquarters soon, so she didn't make me go back. She didn't like us being here alone, but I refused to go back and she can't stay here. She told us to stay in the house all day today since apparently someone will be casting weird charms around here today to protect us."

"So it's just us? And she doesn't care?"

"Well, after I managed to convince her we aren't about to do anything–well, anything that we shouldn't be doing–she agreed. But she threatened to check up on us at any given time, so we have to always be ready," she said with a roll of her eyes even as she smiled.

"You know, if a game of Monopoly takes three hours, we have time to play eight rounds over the next twenty-four hours."

"Thanks for the math lesson... I'll get the board."

Draco grinned at her as she ran to set up the game, thinking, _I guess playing a Muggle board game might not be so bad._


	8. The Truth

**Author's Notes:**

_There's a quote from "Gilmore Girls" in here, and any fan of the show will be able to catch it with no trouble. Also, thanks to my beta Kathy!_

Chapter 8: The Truth

"I win again!"

"I let you win."

Red eyebrows shot up. "_Liar_. You're just jealous because I'm better at poker than you are."

"Beginner's luck, that's all."

"You're sure it's not raw talent?" Ginny laughed.

"I've been playing most of my life!" Draco said, shaking his head in disbelief. He'd taught Ginny to play only an hour ago, but she'd beaten him the last five hands.

"Most of your life? But I thought your father was against all things Muggle?"

"Yeah, well, poker was one exception." Suddenly he laughed. "I think he even managed to convince himself a wizard made it up. I remember him telling me that it's 'far too clever of a game for those Muggles to have made up.' Except there was usually a profanity or two thrown in." Ginny laughed too as he commented, "He's a filthy hypocrite, honestly."

His eyes became serious as he told her, "You're not going to win this hand."

"What–you're going to cheat?"

"Hey, you never know–it can't be that hard for a wizard to cheat," he told her with a smile. But she knew he was kidding.

So she grinned at him and looked at the cards he'd just dealt her. She arranged her face into more placid lines as she threw out the cards she didn't want and Draco dealt her new ones. After the final bet, Draco said in a silky voice, "You're not going to beat me this time."

"Oh really?" she asked imperiously.

With a lift of a pale brow, Draco laid down his hand. "Flush. King high"

Unable to contain her smile, Ginny displayed her two cards. "Full house. Nines full."

Draco stared at her hand as if not believing what he saw. She had three nines and two queens. It was just entirely unfair. _Those cards must be in love with her or something!_ Draco thought as he watched Ginny take in the pot, reveling in the fact that she now had far more poker chips than he did. Draco said flatly, "Beginner's luck."

"Just admit I'm good at this."

"Fine–you're decent. But I did win one game of Monopoly."

"No you didn't!"

"I was close," he insisted.

"Which isn't the same as winning," Ginny laughed.

"Let's do something else."

"You're just a sore loser," Ginny said playfully as she took the cards from his hand and began to shuffle.

In spite of himself, Draco grinned. He was glad to see Ginny acting normal–even if it meant losing a hundred more hands of the game he'd grown up with.

And at this rate he probably would.

OooOooOooO

"Does it work?" Ginny asked, looking over his shoulder.

Draco held a book entitled _Charming Muggle Devices for Dummies_ in his hand. Reading over the instructions one more time, he said slowly, "I think I did it right."

"Well turn it on!" Ginny told him eagerly.

"So how much would your dad kill us if he knew we were doing this?" Draco asked her as he read through the book one last time.

"Until we were dead, I expect. Now turn it on!"

Draco reached hesitantly for the power button when Ginny exclaimed, "Wait! Did you enchant the remote control? Because a telly isn't anything without the remote."

He laughed and looked up at her. Then he placed the remote in her outstretched hand and suggested, "Go ahead. See if I did."

She pressed the power button and shrieked when it turned on.

"It works!" she screeched, staring at the screen.

"Of course it works," Draco said, attempting to sound offended, but he gave away his pleasure with a grin he couldn't contain.

"Good job!" Ginny told him, glancing at him for a moment before turning her gaze away.

"And there's cable," Draco boasted, proud of his work. He could finally understand why Mr. Weasley was so obsessed with Muggles and their inventions. And it wasn't even difficult to make them work on magic! Of course, it wasn't strictly legal, but since when had that ever stopped him before?

"What's cable?" Ginny asked as she flipped quickly through the channels.

"It means that you have far more channels than you could ever want to watch. British, American, and I think there's even some in foreign languages," Draco told her as he flipped through the book.

Ginny stopped at one channel. "This is for Fleur," she said with a wrinkled nose as she watched a fluffy French show for a couple seconds before she began channel surfing again.

Draco took the remote from her and showed her how to use the guide. Her eyes went rapidly over the shows playing, but her gaze stopped suddenly.

He looked up as the show came on. "It's American," he commented as he noticed their accents.

"Who cares? It's called _Bewitched._"

"Look at how young that girl is!" Draco said with amazement as he watched a little girl named Tabitha easily levitate an object.

"Draco... It's not real."

"Well, obviously. But I guess Muggles can do some things right."

"Don't let Dad hear you say that. He'll offer to adopt you if show an interest in Muggles."

OooOooOooO

"This movie's in black and white!" Draco said in disbelief.

Ginny laughed. "You're acting like you didn't know it was possible."

"You mean all movies are like this?"

She laughed louder. "_No_! Only old movies. Honestly."

"What movie is this?"

Ginny found the information on it. "It's called _Rebecca._ From 1940."

"Wait!" Draco said suddenly as he reached for _Enchanting Muggle Devices for Dummies._ After a few seconds of careful reading, Draco whispered a spell and the movie was suddenly color.

"Draco! You can't just make a movie colour!"

"Sure I can! The book has directions for it. Honestly, the authors thought of everything. I'd kill for that book."

"Well, you'd really have to kill Dad to get it. He must really be busy if he didn't take it with him... But he really doesn't seem to be as good as you are about executing the spells."

"Yeah, well, I never was bad at Charms," Draco told her nonchalantly, trying not to look too pleased at the compliment. He did a poor job though, because Ginny took one look at the expression on his face and laughed quietly.

OooOooOooO

Draco yawned as he walked through the house the next morning, but his jaw snapped shut when he saw the flames in the roaring fire turn emerald and Mrs. Weasley's face appear.

"Malfoy!" she said. Then the expression on her face became pained and she forced herself to say, "Draco, I mean." He contained his smirk as she continued, "I just wanted to tell Ginny... Where is Ginny, anyway?" she asked as she looked around the room.

"Shower," he told her.

"Well, I'll come back later then," she said, giving him a look of resentment.

_Why's she looking at me like that?_ Draco thought. But he asked, "Do you want to tell me?"

She sighed. "I suppose..." After a pause as if trying to decide whether or not he was trustworthy enough to handle her information, she said, "Tell Ginny that we–by we I mean the whole family as well as Harry and Hermione–will be at the Burrow for Christmas. Most of us will be coming in just a couple days, okay? So be ready. And she asked if you could go flying. Tell her that Mad-Eye said it was all right, as long as you're careful. I'll pop back a little later today. Can you tell her?"

"Sure," Draco told her. _Great,_ he thought, _We all get to be one big happy family this Christmas._

Her eyes narrowed as though she knew what he was thinking. "Malfoy–Draco–if you don't like the fact that we spend a couple weeks at Christmas together, than you're more than welcome to spend Christmas at Grimmauld Place with Kreacher instead. I'm sure he'd love the company."

Draco was about to make a potentially offensive remark, but Mrs. Weasley was gone before he could do more than open his mouth.

"Good morning!" Ginny called as she walked down the stairs drying her hair with her wand. "Did I hear you talking to someone?" she asked in a normal voice as she neared him.

"Yeah. Your mother just popped in to say they're coming for Christmas."

"They? Who's they?" Ginny asked, looking as though she wanted evaluate to the damage of the situation.

"Everyone in your family, plus Harry and Hermione–the honorary Weasleys, I guess you could call Harry and Hermione, couldn't you?"

"Yeah well, unless something goes horribly wrong, Hermione will be a Weasley someday," Ginny said casually.

Draco's eyebrows shot up. "She and Ron are...?"

Ginny looked at him. "Well, not yet. We'll have to work on that over Christmas. Fred and George would be happy to help."

"We?" Draco demanded once he realised she was completely serious. He didn't exactly consider himself a matchmaker.

"What if I beg?" Ginny asked as she widen her eyes innocently.

He couldn't help but laugh. "Fine. But the only way you'll get those two together is to superglue their mouths together."

"Superglue?" Ginny asked.

"Heavy-duty Muggle glue," Draco clarified as he rolled his eyes. Wasn't she supposed to be the one who knew about everything Muggle? "A Permanent Sticking Charm would work just as well though."

Ginny began laughing hysterically as a vivid mental picture formed in her mind of Ron and Hermione with their lips stuck together.

But her laughter stopped abruptly as she realised something. She said in a hallow voice as if trying to find a loophole, "But Christmas isn't for a week and a half."

"But they're coming in two days," Draco told her, concerned.

"Two days!" she cried suddenly, staring at him, her eyes wild.

"Um, yeah. Is that bad?" Draco was fully confused.

"Don't you understand? We only have _two days_ to clean this entire house!"

"We have to clean the house?"

"Yes! _Of course_ we do! It's Christmas... You always have to clean before Christmas!"

"Ginny, stop worrying. We can clean the house today," Draco told her in a calm voice as he looked around. It wasn't as if the house was very large. "Remember how we cleaned the attic in about ten minutes? This won't be very hard, unless your mother cursed it."

"I wouldn't be surprised."

OooOooOooO

"Draco helped you?" Mrs. Weasley asked her daughter early the next morning, before Draco had even woken up.

"Yes, Mum, Draco helped," Ginny said again while trying to resist the urge to roll her eyes. _She just wants a reason to hate him,_ Ginny thought. _She'll always want to believe the worst in him. Especially since Ron probably told her that I'm in love with him._

Right on cue, Mrs. Weasley commented, "He just doesn't seem like the type to help you do something like that."

"Why, because he isn't Harry?"

"You know Harry cares about you very much," Mrs. Weasley responded while giving Ginny a look that plainly said she should get back together with Harry.

"And how do you know Draco doesn't care about me?" Ginny said angrily.

"Because he's _Malfoy_, Ginny. He doesn't care about anyone or anything."

"You just want to hate him! He could be the greatest guy in the world, but–"

"What, do you think he is?"

"Think he is what?" Ginny asked, very confused.

"The greatest guy in the world."

Ginny blushed slightly, though she didn't know why. "I don't think I'd go that far, but he's an amazing friend."

"I wouldn't be too sure," her mother told her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Then her voice grew louder. "Like I was _trying_ to say, no matter what happens, you'll always hate him because of his past."

"Don't talk to me like that, Ginevra! And his past is a pretty good reason to hate him."

"He can't help it that his parents were Death Eaters!"

"But it was his choice to become one himself!"

Ginny was breathing harshly for a few seconds, but once she calmed down, she said flatly, "So that's it then. You'll never stop hating him."

"Why does it matter to you so much?"

Ginny opened her mouth but couldn't think of a reason. She was speechless.

OooOooOooO

"I'm so bored!" Ginny said as she moved about the kitchen making supper.

Draco looked up from his book. How could she be bored? The previous day they'd cleaned almost nonstop. They'd worked so hard that they'd finished, but they still had barely a free moment all day.

"Talk to me about something," Ginny ordered him.

Draco stifled a laugh at her seriousness. "What should I talk about?"

She thought of the conversation with her mother that morning for a moment. "Your mother–you never talk about her. Did she and your father have some sort of arranged marriage or something?"

"No, it wasn't arranged," Draco said as he closed his book. "She was–is–really in love with him. I think he might have been in love with her too–or at least he cared about her more than he cared about anyone else."

"Including you?"

"Well, I think my father cared about me in his own way. I can't even understand him, Ginny. I don't know him at all. He's my father, that's all. And now he's gone–Azkaban–and he deserves it."

"What about your mother?"

"What about her?"

"Does she care about you?" Ginny asked as she put bread into the oven.

"Yeah, she does. I don't even want to think about what she did when she realised I left. She probably went crazy."

"Don't you feel bad?"

"I don't feel great about causing her all this worry," Draco tolde her as he wondered about all the prying questions. "But it was either this or death, and I'm glad I chose this."

Ginny, as if suddenly realising her tactless questions, blushed and said, "I'm glad you're here too. I mean, I wonder what would have happened if you weren't here. You've given the Order information about You-Know-Who, and you've kept me from going insane."

"If I weren't here you probably would've gotten back together with Potter," Draco said without thinking.

Ginny looked at him, her eyes narrowed. "What do you have to do with me and Harry? Why would you make any difference?"

Draco's eyes widened as he realised what he'd said. He hastily tried to explain his words, "It isn't that, Ginny. I just meant that–"

"I _know_ what you meant, Draco. Apparently you–as well as everyone else–seem to think I'm in love with you."

In boldness worthy of a Gryffindor, Draco declared, "Maybe I hoped."

"Hoped," Ginny repeated in a strange voice.

Draco's eyes searched hers as a million questions ran through his head...

_Why has she been so nice to me? Why did she bring me with her to the Burrow? I guess it could've been that she just wanted company... And why has she dreamt of me? Why does she avoid my gaze? Blush when she's around me? Deny being in love with me so much? Am I crazy, or haven't I noticed a certain way she looks at me? Why does she defend me? Why does she seem to like me more than her other friends? Why..._

"Why?" Draco asked suddenly. Then he realised that she would never understand his question.

But even as he thought that, she finally met his gaze and walked over to him, a wooden spoon still in her hand.

Because, instantly, she'd understood exactly what he was asking. And in the same instant she knew exactly what her answer would be. It came so clearly to her that she nearly laughed. Instead, she looked at his worried, confused face and said teasingly, though her meaning was completely serious, "Because I love you, you idiot."

His mouth fell open and his eyes widened, as though he couldn't believe what he'd just heard. Then, a second later, his expression completely changed.

There was more of an expression in his eyes than she'd ever seen before. She remembered all the times when she'd thought Draco was unrestrained around her and always showed his feelings. But now she knew that she'd been wrong–that he'd always held part of his feelings from her. Because she knew, even without him saying anything at all, that he shared her feelings.

His eyes lit up with happiness, relief, and a tenderness she'd never seen. He grinned more broadly than he ever had before. Swiftly, he tilted her chin up so he could look into her eyes. Her expression mirrored his own, and he knew that she'd been truthful.

"I love you too," he told her softly.

Then he kissed her, softly and tenderly at first, but with growing passion. Her red hair felt just as silky as he'd always thought it would. His hands moved over her and a feeling of deep happiness washed through him.

She thought the kiss was perfect. His kiss made all of her feelings for Harry pale in comparison, and she knew without doubt that she'd never been in love Harry. She knew Draco–understood him so well–and she couldn't help being in love with him.

As their kiss started to get more heated, the flames turned green and George stepped into the room, closely followed by Fred. "Whoa," came the sound of disbelief from the two of them.

Ginny pulled away from the kiss, the wooden spoon that she had been clutching slipped from her hand and clattered to the floor.


	9. The Emotion Potion

Chapter 9: The Emotion Potion

"You aren't supposed to be here until tomorrow!" Ginny screeched after Fred and George discovered her and Draco kissing.

Fred grinned as if this whole situation amused him to no end (which it probably did) and said, "You see, we've heard that our baby sister was in love with Malfoy over here–"

"But we also heard that the same sister denied these feelings," George added.

"Of course, we could have an unreliable source," Fred conceded.

"Or," his twin suggested, "she could snog random guys whether or not she cares for them."

Fred nodded. "Yes–that must be it."

Draco stifled a laugh, but Ginny shrieked, "Well, I am in love with him, so go spread the word!"

"Well, it's always good to know that our sister doesn't snog random people," Fred told George solemnly.

"As for her taste, however–"

The twin's banter was cut off as the flames turned emerald again and Hermione stepped out. Ginny and Draco composed their expressions just in time for Mrs. Weasley's entrance.

"I thought you weren't coming till tomorrow," Ginny commented casually, which caused Fred and George to stifle laughter.

"Yes, well, there was a change of plans. Harry, Ron, and Hermione apparently got whatever they were doing done early, so here we are!"

By the time she'd finished her sentence, Harry and Ron had returned. After Mr. Weasley appeared, his wife said, "Bill and Charlie will pop in after a few days," and proceeded to shoo them all out–except Ginny–so that she could make supper.

Molly looked awkward as she looked around the kitchen. She opened the pot. "Beef stew?" she commented uncomfortably.

Ginny nodded as she sat down. "It's nice to eat when it's cold like this. And Draco likes it."

Mrs. Weasley couldn't think of a response. After a few seconds, she forced herself to say, "Ginny, I think we need to talk about this morning."

"What about it?" Ginny asked, trying her very best to sound rude.

"Things got a little out of hand. If you and Draco are friends, I suppose I can live with it. And I'm truly sorry I said that you had any sort of feelings more than friendship for him–I know that's a sensitive subject with you."

Ginny avoided telling her mother that she was no longer in denial of her feelings, so she just said, "I know I was rude to you. I'm sorry too."

OooOooOooO

"What about your other brother? His name is Percy, right? Isn't he coming?" Draco asked as they took a walk after supper.

"Well, after the whole thing with Harry trying and failing to tell everyone that You-Know-Who was back, Percy had this huge argument with Dad about how Dumbledore had no idea what he was talking about and how he was just going to be loyal to the Ministry. So he left."

"He regrets it," Draco remarked after a few seconds.

"What?"

"It's hard cutting off ties from a family. It was hard for me and I hate my father. But Percy, well, he has a good family here, and especially now that he knows your father was right, he–he obviously feels really bad about it."

"How do you know?"

"Experience. I just know. And he'll come back."

Ginny took his hand silently, thanking him.

OooOooOooO

"Why did you wake me up so early?" Draco muttered the next morning as he stumbled down the stairs to discover Ginny sitting on the sofa.

"It's planning time!" Ginny announced brightly. Clearly she'd already inhaled a very large amount of caffeine.

"Planning for what?" Draco questioned as he sat down.

"The whole Ron and Hermione thing."

"You woke me up so that we could play matchmaker. Gods, I don't know what to do. It's not like I've ever done this before."

"Aren't you a Slytherin? Aren't you supposed to have cunning ideas or something?"

"Are you saying something against my House?" Draco asked with a lift of his brow. He might not be in school anymore–or as prejudiced as he used to be–but he still fully considered himself a Slytherin.

"No!" Ginny said, not wanting him to think she had any–well, at least not much–Slytherin bias. "I'm not Harry, for gods' sakes."

"I'm surprised Harry doesn't murder in my sleep, the way he's against Slytherins."

"The best thing in the world for him would be a Slytherin girlfriend," Ginny declared as she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah right," he laughed. "As if that would ever happen."

"So any ideas about this Ron and Hermione thing?"

He couldn't control his yawn, so he again realised just how tired he was. "Is there any reason we can't talk about this while the sun is out?"

Ginny stomped out of the room, got a large cup of coffee, came back, and waited until he finished to say, "Hermione wakes up way too early. We have to get this figured out while she's sleeping."

Draco, slightly more awake but still annoyed, asked, "And we couldn't go outside and discuss it later? Morning is the only option?"

"I'll be eternally grateful if we plan it now," Ginny said sweetly as she moved closer to him.

OooOooOooO

Fred and George wandered down the stairs a few minutes later. They cleared their throats rather louder than necessary, which caused Draco and Ginny to pull apart in an instant. Attempting to look as though she'd been talking about the weather to her boyfriend instead of snogging him, Ginny said, "Have you thought of a plan yet?"

"I thought you were," Fred told her.

"We got–er–sidetracked," she said awkwardly. Draco smiled at her–a real smile–which caused Fred and George to exchange looks. They silently agreed that Malfoy must really like their sister, and that they wouldn't attempt to murder him unless he hurt her in any way.

"We could use a love potion," George commented.

"The last thing those two need is a love potion," Ginny sighed.

"They don't need to fall in love," Draco added. "They just need sort of a catalyst." He noticed Fred and George smirking at each other. Well, if they thought he cared at all whether or not their stupid brother and Granger got together, they were wrong–he only wanted to make Ginny happy. And if that included being forced to make her brother happy, so be it.

When the twins just sat there giving him annoyingly knowing looks, Draco snapped, "Do you have anything in your shop that would help?"

They didn't respond but kept looking at him. Ginny forced herself not to laugh. "What do you want from me?"

Still no answer.

"Fine. Yes, I'm in love with your sister. Get over it."

Ginny grinned at him, and he returned the look despite the fact that the twins were exchanging looks again.

"Changing the subject," Ginny told them firmly, "what are we going to do about the two of them?"

Silently the twins agreed to say nothing more about the relationship, so George asked, "Aren't they less oblivious than they used to be?"

Ginny nodded. "They don't seem to argue as much anymore. Hardly at all, actually. But still, Ron won't make the first move for about a hundred years."

"I still like the superglue idea, personally," Draco commented drily.

"We can't use superglue!"

"Permanent Sticking Charm...?"

"No!"

"It'd _work_, you have to admit that."

"Honestly, Draco, we can't–"

"Once you two stop having your _adorable_ lovers' quarrel," George interrupted, rolling his eyes, "we can actually think of an idea."

"Though I have to admit, Malfoy, that might actually work." Draco smirked at Fred, even as he realised he might come to not hate them in the future.

OooOooOooO

"So you think Harry would let us borrow his Invisibility Cloak?"

"If we told him of the worthy cause," Ginny answered Fred.

"But will it be big enough?"

"Four of us is far too many–it won't cover our feet."

"Or our heads," Draco put in.

"What?" George asked, looking at the expression on Draco's face, which made it seem like he had a perfect idea.

"Isn't it obvious?" he said in an annoying superior tone to Fred and George. "Don't you have those Headless Hats? Then we could use the Cloak to cover our bodies. We could sit down, too, so we'd be shorter."

"You know, I think that would work," Fred muttered, a bit unwillingly.

"But we still haven't figured out how we're going to get them together," Ginny snapped. Honestly, all Fred, George, and Draco cared about was finding a way to see if their plan–their _nonexistent_ plan–would work once executed!

Draco thought for a minute and then began slowly, "Fred, George, don't you have some sort of charm that creates a daydream?" They nodded. "Can you cast it on someone else?" Again they nodded. "So, theoretically, we could cast the Charm on Ron and Hermione, and as they're about to come out of their daydreams–which would presumably be about each other, right?–we throw some of your Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder down and see what happens."

"What, you think they'd get scared and sit close to each other or something? Besides, I think they'd notice when everything turned dark," George mentioned.

"So? Are we trying to make them not notice?"

"Preferably," Ginny told him.

"Well, just put some Veritaserum in Ron's drink or something. Easy."

"Except for the fact that we don't have any Veritaserum," Fred commented.

"Don't you have some other truth potion at your shop?"

"Yeah, but it isn't very strong."

"Do we need it to be that strong?"

"We can't use a truth potion," Ginny stated flatly.

"Why not? Is it illegal?" Draco asked, though he really couldn't care less about breaking any laws. Attempting murder has the strangest way of making a person not care about laws.

"I doubt it, but one of us would have to ask Ron straight out if he were in love with Hermione. Which would again be–"

"Obvious."

"Well, yeah."

They thought for a moment, until Draco leaned forward eagerly. "I've got it."

"What?"

"Well, don't you have this potion at your shop called the Emotion Potion?"

"How the hell do you know so much about our shop?" George demanded.

Draco rolled his eyes. "I've got your old room at Grimmauld Place. You left an order form there for all of your products. I read it once."

"Oh, I remember that one... That was one of our first ones–it gave really long explanations for all the products."

"That was before we realised people would rather have shorter descriptions."

"Yeah, because–"

"_Anyway_," Ginny interrupted, "what's your idea?"

"Well, as I remember, you have two of those kind of potions right?"

"Yeah, one makes you speak what you feel," George told him.

"And the other makes you act on it!" Fred and George exchanged glances, silently agreeing that Draco had stumbled upon the perfect idea.

"So just put the potion–probably the one that makes you act–in Ron's drink, and after all is said and done, Ron will be so pleased with himself he won't even realise he was under the influence of a potion."

"Perfect," Ginny agreed, and the four of them exchanged conspiring looks.

OooOooOooO

"Did you do it?" Ginny murmured to Draco after they'd slowly backed away from where Hermione and Ron were currently talking. Since the four of them–Draco, Ginny, Fred, and George–had decided that they couldn't just give Ron a drink with the Emotion Potion in it, they would have to somehow spike his drink with it. This, of course, required them to get Ron and Hermione alone together, which was rather rare, since they acted so awkwardly around each other.

But that plan worked better than anticipated. All they had to do was let Potter in on the plot (much to Draco's displeasure), and he willingly let them borrow his invisibility cloak and got Ron and Hermione in a room alone. Well, except for Draco and Ginny, who were currently concealed beneath the cloak. Fred, George and Harry had decided to use Extendable Ears to listen.

Draco had been chosen to slip the potion into Ron's drink when the right moment came–since they all agreed that he was the sneakiest.

So Draco had inconspicuously poured the contents of the small potion bottle into Ron's pumpkin juice. He'd been proud that neither Ron nor Hermione had noticed the tip of the bottle floating in midair for a spilt second.

Draco and Ginny backed into a corner, where they wouldn't be heard if they spoke quietly, but Draco only nodded in response to Ginny's softly spoken question.

As she stood behind her, he wrapped his arms around her, and they silently waited for Ron to take a drink. As much as Draco didn't remotely care whether Ron and Hermione ever decided to stop being so bloody oblivious of their feelings, at this stage in the plotting he actually wanted to see if his–their–plan worked. Not to mention the fact that Ginny would be pleased if it did.

Draco saw movement out of the corner of his eye. He turned around and saw a lone shoulder. He stifled his laugh as he realised that Harry, Fred and George must be watching using their Headless Hats.

He turned abruptly back around as he saw Ron's hand move for his cup. Ginny's hand tightened uncomfortably on his arm as Ron drank deeply. "This is it!" Ginny hissed.

He couldn't help but smile, even as he realised just how much he would've hated for everyone to see the first time he'd kissed Ginny.

Any trance of awkwardness left Ron's expression as he stared at Hermione. Even Draco could tell that Ron was in love with her. Ginny's hand tightened still more painfully as Ron leaned in to kiss Hermione with assurance that he never would've had if it weren't for the Emotion Potion.

After a small gasp, Hermione kissed him back with just as much enthusiasm. At once, Ginny's expression turned mortified as she whispered to Draco, "We have to leave! We can't watch this!"

Draco nodded and they walked silently toward the kitchen, but neither of them could help but look back before they entered. Ginny grinned happily at the sight of Ron and Hermione finally snogging.

OooOooOooO

"That was perfect!" Ginny said in a normal voice as they settled in the kitchen.

Draco couldn't help but grin at her happiness.

"_You_ were perfect," Ginny added. "And thanks for doing that for them." As she saw Draco raise an eyebrow she corrected, "For me, I guess. What can I ever do to thank you?" she asked in a fake, innocent voice.

His eyes traveled to her lips, and she willing obliged to the unspoken request. Quite a while later, he felt Ginny pull away. Turning around, he saw Fred and George standing there, grinning like the idiots Draco now felt sure they were.

"You're lucky Harry decided not to come with us," George commented as he walked across the room.

"Only two of us could fit under the Invisibility Cloak," his twin explained.

"How did you get the Cloak?" Draco wondered.

"Ever heard of magic, Malfoy?" Fred said. Like everyone else in his family–except Ginny–he had a difficult time trying to call Draco by his first name.

"But they would have seen the Cloak if you'd summoned it across the room," Ginny snapped.

"They were otherwise occupied," remarked Fred, as he and George smirked identically.

"Practically horizontal by now," George explained matter-of-factly.

Ginny didn't even think about what would have happened if Harry had seen her and Draco snogging as the four of them exchanged triumphant looks.


	10. Happy Christmas?

Chapter 10: Happy Christmas?

"Ginny, would you mind–er–going on a walk with me?"

Draco's eyes shot toward Harry. Ginny gave him a fleeting glance, to which Draco responded with a small nod. Draco knew she wasn't asking for permission; rather, she wanted assurance that he didn't mind.

"I guess," she began hesitantly. Harry's face fell, so she attempted to muster some enthusiasm as she said, "I'd love to!"

She looked at her ex-boyfriend as he led the way outside. She remembered all the times she and Draco had escaped from the "family togetherness" situation to take a walk, and how she always felt so connected to Draco. She wanted to talk to him, to be with him. But Harry? No, she didn't feel the same.

Harry was silent as he always seemed to be lately. She tried to strike up a conversation by asking something she'd been curious about anyway. "What ever happened to Snape?"

Harry's face instantly shifted from discomfort to disgust. "Snape hasn't been _anywhere_ lately. He's stopped contacting us at all. Not that I mind him not being there, but he might as well just tell us he's evil."

Ginny shrugged. She'd heard Harry rant about Snape hundreds of times, and really didn't fancy hearing it again. Changing the subject hastily, she said, "Yeah, well, it's nearly Christmas now! Did you manage to get gifts for anyone?"

He nodded. "Yeah, ordering by owl has definitely come in handy," he commented, his voice flat. Ginny knew there must be something else on his mind

"What is it, Harry?" she asked.

"Malfoy!" he snapped, still looking away.

Ginny's heart began to race. Had Fred and George told anyone? Well, it wouldn't be the _worst_ thing in the world if they had, but it would be rather inconvenient. Why else would Harry bring up Draco?

"What about him?" she questioned as casually as possible.

"I just get the feeling that you two are more than friends. I know that you told me you didn't care about him or anything, so I'm probably just being stupid. It's just that being here at the Burrow–not doing anything useful except giving Ron and Hermione a break–has made me think too much."

She didn't say anything. She really didn't want to get into some huge argument on Christmas Eve. Maybe someday she'd tell him about Draco, but now wasn't the time.

"Harry, how is everything going?" Ginny asked skillfully. "I mean, the Horcruxes and all that?"

"We've destroyed two so far," he told her proudly. "Still, as glad as I am, that leaves two more–"

"Oh, don't be stupid. That's great! Think of how close you're getting."

"Yeah, how close I'm getting to the Final Battle. That should be fun," Harry muttered sarcastically.

Ginny was used to Draco's sarcasm, but she found that trait on Draco endearing rather than off-putting, like Harry. "Well, no one ever said it would be fun," she told him, then realised it would probably be better to be supportive at a time like this. "If you're scared or something, talk to Ron or Herm–"

"Damn it, Ginny, I _have_ been talking to them! I've been talking to them for months about this, but now I wanted to talk to you! Well, I guess you're too into you're _best_ friend, _Malfoy_ to even think about me." He stood there, breathing heavily and looking hurt.

_I should talk to him,_ Ginny thought as she stared at Harry. _I should sit down with him and tell him he'll win and all that stuff. But honestly, does he really think yelling at me like that is going to–_

Ginny's long thoughts were interrupted when Harry, sitting there looking very annoyed, snapped, "Say something!"

"Draco isn't just my best friend," Ginny announced rudely, not knowing what in the world had made her bring the topic back to Draco. Harry certainly didn't need to hear about him.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?" Harry snapped, not knowing why Ginny was talking about Draco but knowing quite well that the conversation was somehow going to end with him hurt.

Well, Ginny–having the tendency to match fire with fire–admitted without thinking, "We're dating."

For a split second it felt wonderful for Ginny to have that weight lifted off her shoulders, but then she looked at her ex-boyfriend and saw the hurt and anger clearly etched in his eyes.

"You... and... Draco...?" he said dazedly, as though he'd been slapped repeatedly.

Ginny would have wanted nothing more than to sink into the ground at that moment. She would have given anything to take back telling Harry about her and Draco in that way.

She could only nod, and she started to say softly, reaching out her hand, "Harry..."

But he was off running. Away from the house, away from everything. She tried to watch him go, but she eventually saw him put on his Invisibility Cloak, and so she could no longer watch.

She walked back into the house through the kitchen, where Draco was sitting. He glanced up from his book, then did a double take. Jumping off his chair, he ran over to her, asking softly, "What's wrong? Did something happen?"

She watched the pages of his book flap rapidly around, protesting the open door.

OooOooOooO

She woke up the next morning feeling as bad about herself as she possibly could. Harry had stayed outside for ages. She'd hoped he's used a Warming Charm.

She gave a perfunctory glance at her gifts before looking toward where Hermione was sleeping to wake her up.

One problem. Hermione wasn't actually _there_. The bed was made perfectly. Obviously no one had slept there. Ginny sat up in an instant and pulled on her robe as she raced downstairs. Her mum was hovering through the kitchen, about to start making breakfast.

"Mum!" Ginny shrieked, attempting and failing to keep her voice quiet.

"Merlin, Ginny. What is it?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Where's Hermione? Did she sleep in another room?" Even as she asked, she knew what the answer would be...

"Oh, she left with Ron and Harry hours ago. Didn't you know? Harry said it was urgent... Or maybe he just said it was impossible to stay... Something like that." Mrs. Weasley was flipping through her cookbook, and didn't even notice how upset Ginny was.

Ginny stared at her mother in horror. Harry had left because of _her_. No matter what lame excuse he gave, she knew that it was because she'd told him that she and Draco were dating.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Mrs. Weasley asked in a strange voice, finally looking up. "I don't like them gone on Christmas either, but they refused to stay. It must have been important, though. Why else would they go right before Christmas?"

"Well, I, er..." Ginny trailed off, attempting to think of an excuse to leave and see if Hermione had written her a note. The perfect excuse came to her, and she tried to speak as casually as possible. "I haven't opened my gifts yet. I'd better go do that... I was just too worried about Hermione to even think of opening them when I got up."

Mrs. Weasley hugged her daughter, whispering "Happy Christmas!" in her ear. Ginny returned the sentiment, and then walked quickly back to her room. She searched the room quietly to locate the note, but unfortunately couldn't find one.

Sitting down on her bed, she sighed out of frustration. _Why does Harry have to make everything so difficult?_ she thought. _I wish I had never dated him in the first place–if I hadn't, then none of this would be happening..._ Then she felt very guilty. It wasn't as if Harry really had all that much in his life. She knew that she'd made him incredibly happy when they dated. _Still, I've moved on. Maybe he should too._

Her thoughts were interrupted as someone knocked on her door. "Who is it?" she called.

"It's Draco. Can I come in?" she heard the voice say.

Looking at her robe in horror, she replied, "In a minute."

There was silence from both sides of the door as Ginny pulled on clothes she wouldn't mind being seen in. Then she ran to her door and pulled it open, throwing her arms around her boyfriend and kissing him fiercely as she backed up, away from the hallway. He pulled away from her, asking, "Did something happen?"

She nodded. "I'll tell you in a moment. But Happy Christmas!"

He grinned at her. "Yeah, you too. And thanks for my gifts... No idea how to use them, though."

"You'll figure it out. I noticed a section on it in Dad's Muggle book."

He shook his head even as he smiled. "Sometimes I think you have too much faith in me."

"Oh well."

"I bet the only reason you bought this was so that you could watch it too."

"I admit I won't mind–" Ginny broke off when she saw the look on Draco's face.

He was looking at her uncertainly, as if expecting her to tell him something. But then he noticed the unwrapped gifts by the foot of her bed, which caused the expression on his face to become instantly relieved. Ginny saw and correctly interpreted his thoughts. "I bet I'll love your gift," she said happily as she sat on the ground, beckoning him to join her.

"Where's yours?" she asked.

"That one," he said, pointing to a large package wrapped rather–er–not well.

"I'll save it for last," she commented. He smiled at her as she reached for a lumpy package, knowing what it would contain.

She finally got to Harry's gift and opened it slowly. She could feel Draco staring at the gift, and she knew that Draco had become jealous.

She opened the gift, which was some sort of non-personal gift like candy, but she barely noticed because a slip of parchment fell out. She read it once.

_You can make your own decisions. I'm just not going to stand around and watch you throw away your life._

She noticed the thickness of the ink, and the sharpness of the lines. She knew that Harry must have written this while still angry. She handed it silently to Draco, who read through it, then looked back up at her, "What's that mean?"

"Should I tell you before or after I open the rest of my gifts?" she asked, eyeing the present from Draco eagerly, wondering what it could contain.

"Whichever you prefer," he told her graciously.

_If I wait until after I tell him, I'll be too angry to be happy about what's inside it... Oh, who am I kidding? I just want to see what he got me!_

Her thoughts over, she took her last gift and unwrapped it. Inside were many thin, leather-bound books, and a slender box. She looked at the books, and stared in excitement at the titles. They were all plays by Shakespeare. She vaguely remembered telling him how much she wanted them. Still, those must have cost a fortune! They looked so old.

She grinned broadly at him, and then picked up the box. She opened it and took out what it contained.

On a fine silver chain hung a pendant–a silver outline of a heart, with diamonds following around one side. She stared at it in amazement for a second and managed to gasp out, "Are they real?"

He looked at the diamonds and nodded, slightly nervous that he'd gone overboard on the gifts.

"Draco, this must have been so expensive. How did you–"

He smiled. "Well, my parents were far-sighted enough to get me my own account at Gringott's at one point... Besides, I couldn't decide between the two gifts, and your birthday isn't for ages, so I just decided to get you both–"

His ramblings were cut off by Ginny's mouth on his. A few minutes later, the necklace was securely fastened around her neck, and the books held a place of honour in her library. She took his hand happily and they walked outside to talk.

OooOooOooO

"So that's what you told him?"

"Yeah, and that's _how_ I told him, too. That's more important. It's like I just rubbed it in his face or something," she muttered, embarrassed.

"Ginny, don't look at it like that. It just came out in a temper–you do have a pretty nasty temper."

How was it that even his blunt words could feel comforting? "I know I do, but I never wanted to do anything to hurt Harry."

"He'll get over it, I promise," Draco told her, not being able to believe that he was speaking of Potter without a string of profanities attached. He'd do anything for Ginny.

Apparently Ginny noticed this as well. She gave him a quick hug, saying, "Thanks, Draco."

"For what?"

She rolled her eyes with a knowing look. "You know what."

"Well, on the bright side," Draco said later as the settled down with their backs against a very old tree trunk, "at least we know that our relationship won't turn into a cheesy Romeo-and-Juliet-type thing."

"Cheesy? They die at the end!"

"Yeah, but they fell in love after just one look. Love at first sight makes no sense," Draco explained.

"You're just saying that because I used to hate you!" Ginny laughed.

"I wasn't too fond of you, either, my dear," he drawled in her ear.

"I know, Rhett," she said as she rolled her eyes.

Draco laughed loudly until–

"What's this I hear!" a familiar voice called mockingly from behind them. "A Malfoy–laughing?"

"Wonderful to see you too," Draco commented jokingly as he turned around, rolling his eyes.

"Bill! Charlie!" Ginny shrieked after she saw the arrival of her two oldest brothers, along with the twins

After pulling away from their hug, Ginny asked, "Where's Fleur?"

"Inside. Mum's been attacking her for news. As if we know anything you don't."

"Isn't Ron here?" Charlie asked.

"No, they've left again."

"Ginny... can we talk to you?"

She looked at her twin brothers and nodded warily, knowing without doubt what the talk would be about.


	11. The Confession

_**A/N: **__I've been writing another fic called __Unrequited__, which I have admit I'm rapidly becoming obsessed with. I would love for any of you to read it!_

_Please, please, please leave a review! There have hardly been any! _

Chapter 11: The Confession

Draco looked around as he noticed Ginny, Fred and George walking away. He made a move to go with them, but Ginny shook her head sharply, looking apologetic.

"So, Malfoy, Fred and George have told us all about you and Ginny," the larger of the two brothers told him.

"Why don't the three of us talk about this?"

Draco refused to have any thinly-veiled threats thrown at him. "Look Weasley and–Weasley. Just because I'm dating you sister doesn't mean that I plan to hurt her."

"Oh yeah, because a Malfoy really cares about anyone," Bill said sarcastically.

Draco rolled his eyes and let his mind wander as the threats became less and less veiled. By the time Draco was certain they were done threatening to kill him (or whatever it was that they were saying), he turned to them, glared, and began a speech of his own, "If you two are done now." Bill and Charlie didn't say anything, which Draco took as assent. "I'm dating Ginny, and nothing you say is going to stop that. I'm not going to break her heart–" Bill and Charlie exchanged sceptical looks. Draco straightened, looking taller and more confident. He continued firmly, "I'm _not_ going to. I know that Ginny and I are supposed to be together, no matter what you might think. We aren't going to break up–"

"What if you do, Malfoy? Where will you go?"

"Off a cliff, most likely." This statement made Bill and Charlie glanced at each other, very surprised. They were starting to believe that Draco might be sincere. "You don't have to trust me or like me. Just don't try to convince Ginny that I'm evil or something–because I'm not."

Bill and Charlie looked at each other again, nodding their heads in unison. "We still hate you, though, Malfoy..."

OooOooOooO

"What do you want?" Ginny asked the twins after they were out of earshot.

"Where did Harry, Ron and Hermione go?" Fred asked, his expression for once completely serious.

"I don't know," Ginny said with a shrug.

"He was talking to you last night, and he never came back in. And then this morning all three of them were gone."

"What exactly are you implying? That I drove him away?"

"Well, yeah," George put in, slightly embarrassed.

"And how do you think I did that?"

"Only one thing I can think of," Fred commented, more to his twin than to Ginny.

"Do you care to tell me?" Ginny asked through gritted teeth

George obviously agreed with Fred. "The only thing would be Draco Malfoy."

"How do you know that Harry really didn't have some mission to go on?"

"Come on, Ginny. You know it's far too coincidental for Harry to disappear after talking to you. Not to mention the fact that you look incredibly guilty right now." Fred gave her a searching glance.

Ginny looked away, gripping her wand tightly, sending a spell at a garden gnome in her frustration. She was caught and she knew it. "I accidentally told him about Draco."

"Accidentally?" George repeated. "How can you accidentally tell someone something?"

"It just slipped out!" Ginny insisted, rather embarrassed.

"It didn't just _slip out_, Ginny. Things like that don't slip out. Were you trying to rub it in his face or something?"

"Fred, do you honestly believe that I'm glad I hurt Harry by telling him that Draco and I are dating? No, I'm not. If I could, I would take it back, but I can't. You didn't see him when I told him. He was _so upset_. Harry has enough going on this year without any drama from me, but I guess... I guess I messed up. I guess I hurt him and I'll always be sorry. But maybe now he'll get over me..."

Fred and George let her talk, and when she was done, Fred said, "At least it's out in the open... Now only Mum and Dad don't know. Should we–"

"No! I'll tell them before they leave or something. I don't want them to attack him like..." Ginny trailed off as she realised something. "Oh gods, did you just say only Mum and Dad don't know?"

"Well, Percy too, I guess–"

"So Bill and Charlie know?" Ginny asked urgently.

"Yeah, we told them–"

"_What_? And then you left Draco alone with them! They'll kill him or something!" Ginny shrieked.

"Hm, didn't think of that," Fred commented. Ginny glared at him, knowing full well that Fred was completely aware of that when they deserted Draco.

OooOooOooO

"So that's all they did?"

"Yeah, I was surprised, too."

"I thought for sure they'd tear you to shreds."

"I love how much faith you have in my dueling abilities," Draco grinned.

Ginny laughed. She and Draco had decided to continue their walk once Ginny's four brothers had gone inside.

Draco's smile fades as he suggested haltingly, "Maybe we–should... you know–tell your parents."

"About us?" Ginny was shocked.

"Yeah. I mean, they'll find out soon enough anyway, since all of your brothers know except the one who isn't here. And I think they'd rather have us tell them."

"But, Draco, if we tell them now they'll have another week to torment you."

"Do you honestly think they'd do that?"

"Well," Ginny conceded, "if nothing else, it would give them an extra week to formulate dozens of reasons why we shouldn't stay here alone."

"True, but they'll be so mad if we don't tell them for another week that the consequences will be a lot worse. If we tell them now, maybe they'll let us Floo back here every day or something, as long as we stay at Grimmauld Place at night."

"I guess that's true..."

"Of course it's true! What else would they think?"

_I just don't want to fight with my family about this,_ Ginny thought. "So how will we tell them? Randomly snog in front of a window? That'll clue them in."

Draco rolled his eyes and said with a grin, "As wonderful as that sounds, that will only make them think we're hiding it–and stupid enough to kiss in front of a window where anyone could see us."

Ginny laughed. "Aw, the Slytherin doesn't want anyone to think he isn't cunning?" He glared at her in mock anger. She continued, "I guess you're right, though. Well, then what else is there? I sit them down and say, 'Mum and Dad, you're only daughter is dating a Malfoy, whose parents are Death Eaters.'"

"Yeah, and maybe at the same time I can show them the Dark Mark that was permanently burned on my skin a year and a half ago," Draco suggested bitterly.

Ginny looked at him softly. "Well, at least they trust you, right?" He rolled his eyes, but smiled in spite of himself. "Or," Ginny recommended, "you could talk to Dad about his Muggle book and Mum about–er–something, and then they'll just embrace you like a son."

"Very specific, Ginny. Thanks for your help."

Grinning, she said, "Well, what do you think, then?"

"I think we should just tell them. Tomorrow. Just sit them down and wing it."

OooOooOooO

Ginny looked at each of her parents in turn, willing herself to say something. She'd promised Draco earlier that she'd talk first, and he was looking at her questioningly, as if asking her if she wanted him to speak instead. She shook her head sharply.

All at once, what she thought was the perfect idea popped into her head. While her mother and father talked, she leaned toward Draco and whispered, "If I put on my necklace..."

She pulled back, looking at him questioningly. He stared back at her thoughtfully for a moment, and then nodded.

Ten minutes later, she was back by her boyfriend on the couch, with her parents and four brothers, and Fleur in the room. She waited for anyone to comment about her Christmas gift.

The family was engaged in a lively discussion about Christmases in earlier years. Ginny remained conspicuously silent.

Molly looked at her, smiling. After a moment, her eyes became puzzled as she noticed the necklace.

"Ginny," she began, her voice very curious, "where did you get that necklace? Harry?" she added Harry's name onto the end hopefully, still not giving up expectation that Harry might one day be her son-in-law.

Draco visibly cringed next to her. Molly noticed, and looked from Ginny to Draco several times, perhaps finally realising what was happening.

"You mean..."

Fluer quickly stood up, sensing danger, and said, "Bill, per'aps we–"

But Ginny's brothers were looking pointedly away. Molly finally noticed them too.

She looked instantly at her husband. He looked vaguely suspicious, but not nearly as much as she did.

"Ginny, can I talk to you in the kitchen?" she asked, standing abruptly.

_I don't know. Can you?_ Aloud she said, "Of course, Mum."

Ginny followed her. She said nothing but silently gestured to the table. She said nothing as she moved around the kitchen, pointing her wand angrily around, preparing hot chocolate. The glass slammed down in front of Ginny–presumably out of its own accord–and then Molly sat heavily next to Ginny and stared at her, who looked back just as intensely.

"So Draco bought you that," she stated flatly.

Even though it wasn't a question, Ginny nodded. "It was Christmas."

"I assume it's real?"

"Yes, it is," she answered, unable to control a small grin. She loved the necklace.

"It's beautiful," Molly commented somewhat resentfully.

"I know it–"

"And expensive."

"I suppose it was."

"Usually friends don't get other friends such expensive and beautiful gifts."

_Next she'll be telling me that it used to be unacceptable to for a man to give a woman jewelry until they were engaged,_ Ginny thought cynically. "No, _friends_ don't."

"You know, Ginny, just a couple days ago you told me–"

"I know what I told you."

"So you're friends?" Molly was making an obvious effort to remain calm.

"I thought we just agreed that a friend wouldn't give another friend this kind of gift."

"Stop talking in riddles!" Molly snapped.

"Okay, fine." Ginny braced herself for the yelling as she continued, "When I told you a while ago that I didn't like Draco as more than a friend, I wasn't lying. Draco and I have just started dating."

Molly's face went very white and her eyes became very large. In a kind of strangled voice, she repeated, "You're dating."

"Yes."

"Is it serious?"

"Mum, I... I'm in love with him."

Her voice went a little louder as she said, "In love? You're sixteen. I hardly think–"

"Mother, it doesn't matter if I'm sixteen. Nothing you say is going to make me think any differently."

"Oh really?" Molly stood abruptly and began pacing around the kitchen, cleaning the mess she had made from the still-untouched mug of cocoa in front of Ginny

"Yes."

"And I suppose he's told you he loves you as well?" she demanded.

"Yes, he has."

"And you actually think he's serious?"

Ginny opened her mouth to answer, but a different voice was heard from the doorway.

"I am serious."

At first Molly looked very affronted that Draco would dare interrupt their conversation, but then she asked softly, "You do?"

OooOooOooO

Arthur looked sternly at Bill, Charlie and the twins as Draco left the room.

"So I assume this means that Ginny is dating... him."

His four sons exchanged glances before Bill spoke, "Yeah, Dad, and we've talked to them about it, so I don't think–"

"How did you find out?"

Bill gestured to Fred and George. Realising it was their turn to speak, Fred answered, "The day we got here. They were–er, kissing when we Flooed."

"You said you've talked to them?" he asked warily.

"Oh yeah, Dad, but they're really adamant about it. I don't exactly think that anything you say is going to change this."

"What do you think about it?" he asked them.

"Well," George spoke up answering honestly, "I can't say I really _like_ the idea of Malfoy with my little sister, but he really doesn't seem all that bad."

Bill looked pained as he added, "As much as I hate to admit it, he seemed sincere."

"Yeah, Dad," Charlie put in, tired to being silent, "we didn't want to believe him, but, I don't know, it could be worse. At least he's not a Death Eater anymore."

"This would all be so much easier if I actually thought Malfoy got her to fall in love with him as part of an elaborate plot to help put Voldemort in higher power, but..." Fred trailed off, shrugging.

The four brothers exchanged very sour looks, angry that none of them could think of a reason to be against the relationship.

Arthur nodded. "Well," he said, rising, "I should go make sure your mother isn't cursing them both..."

He walked into the kitchen, where Molly was looking very stern.

"Fine," she snapped. "If you want to be together, I know that I can't stop you. But you'll have to stay at Headquarters with us–gods only know what's happened in here the last week..." she muttered at the end.

"And what exactly do you think has happened? You've been here!" Ginny said angrily, her face turning red.

"But we weren't paying attention!"

Draco spoke in a calm voice that belied his true feelings, "Mrs. Weasley, we were hoping that maybe we could–"

"Just stay at Headquarters at night," Ginny finished, her eyes flashing.

"Great idea," Molly snarled. "Since the only time you could have sex is at night."

"Mother!" Ginny screeched. "We're not having sex!"

Arthur finally interrupted, "Molly, can we talk about this? Before you–"

Just then, the door burst open.

Harry, Ron and Hermione walked in shakily.

Harry opened his mouth as though attempting to say something, but he couldn't. He looked desperately at Ron and Hermione.

"Harry! What is it?" Mrs. Weasley asked, rushing over to them.

Hermione answered haltingly, "Hagrid–he's dead... Hagrid's dead."


	12. The First of Many

**Author's Notes:**

_Thanks to Megan and Red and Gold for betaing this and sorting through my nonexistent French accent!_

Chapter 12: The First of Many

"Hagrid–he's dead… Hagrid's dead."

There was complete silence in the room as Draco's grey eyes flew to where Ginny had jumped up. He–if truth be told–didn't very much care if Hagrid had died, but if Ginny cared, he didn't want her to be hurt.

"But… how?" Mrs. Weasley questioned softly as she watched Ron hug the now-crying Hermione.

Ron looked uncharacteristically detached as he looked over Hermione's head to ask Harry, "Do you think she would mind telling the story?"

Harry shrugged, still unable to speak.

"_C'est très difficile,_ but, _oui_, I will tell you what 'appened to 'Agrid," came a deep voice from the doorway,

By this time Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Fred and George had joined the unhappy group and they too looked toward the unhappy Madame Maxime ducking into the house.

"Zis whole tragedy is my fault!" she proclaimed, her eyes brightening with tears.

"I am sure zis cannot possibly be your fault, Madame Maxime," Fleur said, coming to sit next to her former Headmistress.

"Please, will you tell us the story?" Mr. Weasley asked kindly.

She nodded sadly. "Vairy well, zen. You remembair 'ow 'Agrid and I tried to get ze giants to turn away from You-Know-Who?" She looked as everyone except Draco nodded. "We failed to convince zem, even though we did all zat Dumbly-dorr asked. Ze giants are now even more with You-Know-Who zan zey were before. Some of ze Death Eaters came for us, so we left quickly." Her eyes still shone from unshed tears but her voice never cracked.

"Did they get Hagrid?" Bill asked in horror.

"_Non_… I told you zat it was my fault."

"It wasn't your fault–" Harry began.

"Have you heard this story before?" Draco interrupted, now standing in the corner.

"Yes, I have–"

"Keep going, please, Madame Maxime," Molly said, her voice warning everyone to stay quiet. For once she wasn't bustling around the kitchen, preparing meals with just a few flicks of her wand. For once something was far more important.

"We returned to 'Ogwarts, safe. Only a few certain people can get onto ze grounds anymore, and we knew the Death Eaters would not be able to get into zere. And… and… zen 'Agrid told me he loved me." She stopped talking and looked around hopelessly.

"So?" Draco asked without thinking. Bill, Charlie, Fleur, the trio, and Mrs. Weasley glared at him. He glared back steadily; it wasn't his fault that she was acting as though this simple statement were the end of the world.

"Well, I… I _'ad_ to tell 'im. You understand, _oui_? I couldn't encourage 'im when I didn't feel ze same…"

"So you rejected him," Ginny finished sadly, fully knowing how Madame Maxime felt.

"I 'ad to tell 'im se truth. I adored 'Agrid, but I could never 'ave loved him!" Her voice was pleading as though trying to make them understand why she had done such a horrible thing.

"So you told him," Fleur prompted, her eyes sparkling with tears.

"I told him, and 'e said 'e was going to take a walk." Her voice began to break. "I didn't think 'e would want me to say goodbye, so I decided to leave. I walked out of ze castle and saw him dead–at least, 'e looked dead... zair was blood everywhere... And zair was zis woman with long black 'air just about to Apparate–"

"Bellatrix Lestrange," Harry snarled.

Madame Maxime nodded, her eyes bright. "I called someone–one of the Order–Remus Lupin, per'aps?–and he came and took Hagrid away. It was all my fault. I zink 'e must 'ave chased after zem, but he was no match for zis Bellatrix…"

"It's not your fault!" Ginny in an attempt to comfort the now-crying Maxime. "It wasn't your fault you weren't in love with him."

"Yeah, she's right, Madame Maxime. Don't cry." After Harry's statement, Ginny looked directly into his eyes. He looked away quickly.

"_Non, non!_ It is my fault. If I 'adn't rejected him–"

"You had to reject him. It wouldn't have been right to lead him on if you weren't in love with him," Ginny stated firmly, never taking her eyes off Harry. "It would have hurt him even more."

"Wait," Charlie said suddenly, "why did Hagrid go off of the grounds when he knew there would be Death Eaters?"

"Because he's a Gryffindor," Draco explained, unable to stop himself. "He was brave, rejected, and not thinking straight… Bloody Gryffindors," Draco added under his breath so that no one could hear.

Draco felt nine pairs of eyes glare at him. Ron opened his mouth angrily, but Ginny planted herself firmly beside her boyfriend, warning everyone just by the set of her face that they weren't to say anything to him. "Don't provoke them," Ginny hissed in his ear after everyone had turned away.

"You know it's true," murmured Draco, unashamed.

Ginny's lips twitched, threatening to break into a smile, but she just whispered, "Be nice."

Madame Maxime had just said something that caused Hermione to burst into tears again. Throwing Draco a warning look, Ginny went to be with her family again.

OooOooOooO

"Ginny, can I talk to you?"

Ginny looked up from her conversation with Draco, startled by Harry's abrupt question.

"Er–sure, Harry."

Ginny was fully aware that Draco's eyes were following her until she and Harry were outside.

"What is it, Harry?"

"You didn't seem too broken up about Hagrid," Harry said harshly.

Ginny knew he hadn't meant to say that, so she just stared at him.

"Sorry," he muttered. "I just always think that Draco's changed you opinion of everything… including Hagrid."

"Well, believe it or not Harry, I can have my own opinions without any help from my boyfriend," she snarled, and then waited.

"Sorry," he snapped, not sounding at all sincere. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm still not used to you and Draco being… you and Draco."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "That's because you ran away from it the instant you found out. But that was my fault, Harry, and I admit it. I shouldn't have told you like that."

"No, you shouldn't have. But… when you were talking to Madame Maxime, were you really trying to tell me something?"

_He's so damn oblivious,_ Ginny thought. Aloud, she said, "Yes, sort of. But you agreed."

"Yeah, I did… But, seriously Ginny, you really did seem like you didn't really care that Hagrid was dead."

"Harry, you know I liked Hagrid! I'm really sad he's gone. But–I don't know–I guess I just prepared myself too well for one of us to die. The war is getting worse and Hagrid's death will be the first of many. It's terrible, but true. You know that better than I do. I'm just on the sideline, but you're the head."

"But I can't be detached like you are... You're so like _Draco_ about everything." He looked disgusted as Ginny smiled slightly at what she took as a compliment.

"You've never been able to control your emotions. You're about as far away from Slytherin as anyone could possibly be."

"Thanks."

"Assuming that was a compliment," Ginny said, rolling her eyes.

"To me it was."

"Well, I guess that's all that matters, right?"

"Ginny–"

"I'm not going to fight with you, Harry."

"I didn't know we were," he answered coolly. He paused and then said, "I know you were talking to me in there."

"I already admitted to that," Ginny said impatiently.

"You want me to tell you that it wasn't your fault, don't you?"

"I don't want you to say anything you don't feel."

"Well, that's good. Because I don't feel that way. It wasn't as though it was my fault–"

_Oh gods,_ Ginny thought. _Why is it that he can never understand?_ "I wasn't trying to tell you that it was your fault, Harry. I was trying to make you realise that it wasn't _anyone's_ fault. It just happened."

"I still think–"

"You'll still blame _him_. I know."

She turned her back on him and walked inside, unwilling to start an argument with Harry.

Draco stared at her intently the moment she stepped inside. She looked back, and saw in his expression that he wanted to talk.

She stared at her family crowded around. Rolling her eyes, she took Draco's hand and pulled him up to her room.

"You're not mad, are you?" Ginny asked as they got into her room. She impatiently turned on the lights with her wand.

"No," he answered, smiling slightly. Ginny knew he was sincere. "What did he talk about?"

"Whether or not I was really talking about him during the conversation with Madame Maxime."

Draco chuckled. "He always was oblivious, wasn't he? It was the most obvious thing in the world."

They sat down on her bed. "So you're not mad?"

"Slightly jealous, but that's all."

"Slightly?" she laughed.

"Well, I was as jealous as hell when he pulled you out there, but no. It's just that you two have so much past, I guess."

Ginny sighed. "I know, Draco. But maybe you should have been nice a few years ago. Then we wouldn't be having this problem."

"Or maybe you shouldn't have been such a high-and-mighty Gryffindor," Draco suggested, his voice threatening to break into laughter.

"So it's my fault?" Ginny asked with mock indignation.

"Isn't everything?"

"Ah, I see. You're right."

"Including the whole me becoming a Death Eater thing. That was because you didn't return my love."

"As long as we know the cause," Ginny giggled.

All of a sudden, they both laughed.

Mere seconds later, the door burst open.

"Just to let you know, all the happiness from in here is radiating downstairs."

"Where–in case you haven't heard–the majority of the household is in mourning."

Ginny looked at her twin brothers, horrified. "You're right, I'm sorry."

They smiled slightly and left without another word.

"I should go down there. To be with my family."

Draco nodded. "Er, should I come?" he asked reluctantly.

"You don't think you'd be welcome?"

"I'm going to guess that I wouldn't be."

"Okay, then. You can stay here. Just don't read my diary."

"You have a diary?" he asked curiously.

Ginny grinned and kissed him quickly. "Bye!"

OooOooOooO

"I 'eard you broke up with 'Arry," Madame Maxime commented sadly as she and Ginny realised they were the last two awake.

"Yes, I did."

"Is zat why you told me that it was okay to break it off wiz 'Agrid? Because you just wanted 'Arry to hear?"

"No," Ginny said softly, "I told you that because it was true. I didn't want to break up with Harry either."

"But you had to?"

Ginny nodded. "It wasn't even about Draco then, Madame Maxime. It took me months to realise how I felt about Draco… My parents–"

"Are worried because you are becoming involved wiz a Death Eater?" she asked, trying to understand. She was fond of Ginny, and was very interested in hearing about someone else's love problems to forget her own.

"Former Death Eater," Ginny corrected, smiling slightly. "Yes, I guess that's the reason. But it's more complicated. They're afraid of me becoming involved with someone with a past," she tried to explain. "Even if he's changed, he'll always have that part of him. They want me to be with Harry–or at least someone like Harry. Even though Harry has a past too, it's the right kind. He's noble and cares about the whole world. Draco's cunning and only cares about himself… and me."

"I am not sure I understand vairy much."

Ginny furrowed her brow. "Let me put it this way… if Harry had to choose to kill me to save the rest of the world, he would. Reluctantly, and he would hate himself for it. But he would do it, because all of those nameless, faceless people out there mean something to him. But if Draco were in the same situation, he would kill the whole world just for me. Draco wants something out of life, but I think he wants me most of all. He wouldn't feel guilty about killing those people, either. Maybe he would, but not like Harry. He would think it was worth it to have me forever." Ginny bit her lip, wondering if what she was saying were true. "Maybe," she murmured, "my example is a bit extreme, but I think that's how it is." She stopped talking, but her thoughts continued: _That's why Harry won't let me come with him. Because he's so worried that he might have to choose. But Draco understands me better and would let me go fight… but he would never let me go alone–_

"And you like zat?" Madame Maxime asked, breaking into her thoughts.

"Like having someone who cares about me so much? Of course I do," Ginny answered easily, smiling.

"But doesn't 'Arry care, too?"

"Yes, in a different way, but I don't care that way about him. And that makes all the difference in the world."

"I see," the half-giant said, looking lost in thought. "_Merci_, Ginny, for 'elping me understand."

OooOooOooO

"Ginny, we really have to finish talking about this Draco issue."

"Mum, it's fine. I'll do whatever you say," Ginny sighed.

Draco stared at her as if performing Legilimency. She shook her head ever so slightly at him.

"Come back to Headquarters?" Molly asked suspiciously.

"Will we be able to come back here sometimes? I mean, you can check on us and everything. But sometimes we'll need to come here."

"We'll talk."

"We are talking. Why not just answer?"

"Your father and I have to talk about this before–"

Just then, Madame Maxime cam in, her bag packed. "Thank you, Madame Weasley, for letting me stay 'ere with you. I greatly appreciate all zat you have done for me."

"Are you okay now?" Molly asked, her motherly instincts kicking in as she looked at the sad woman standing before her.

"Yes, I am. Your Ginny 'elped vairy much."

Ginny smiled, stood up, and hugged the half-giant. "Good bye. And I'm sorry."

OooOooOooO

"But, really, you _didn't_ seem very surprised."

Ginny looked at him. "You know how it is. Hagrid was the first. Well, okay, not the first. But the first person really close to us to die. Like I told Harry, there'll be more."

"Doesn't it worry you?"

"Of course it does. But I've, you know, accepted it. I mean, _I_ could die."

Draco stared at her. "Don't say that."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm not stupid enough to think that I'm not in danger. Harry didn't understand that I need to feel like I'm part of this–this whole war. That someday–if there is a someday–I want to be able to look back and be proud of myself. I want to _do_ something."

"Even if you die?"

She smiled. "That, Draco, is what makes me a Gryffindor."

"I'm not going to be like Potter and order you to stay here–not that you would listen to anyone if they told you–but I'm coming with you."

Ginny thought of her conversation with Madame Maxime and smiled, knowing that she had been right. Still, she tried to act innocent. "Coming where?"

"Come on, Ginny, you know where."

"No I don't!" she insisted, trying to look very confused.

"I can see you thinking it all the time. You want to escape. You want to go somewhere and not tell anyone. You want to make a difference."

"So?"

"And you're going to."

She just shook her head.

Draco reached down and tilted her head up to look at him. "Aren't you?" he questioned softly, his eyes boring into hers.

She gulped and nodded, knowing that it had to come out.

"When?"

"Soon…I can't be in the background anymore, Draco."

"I know."


End file.
